The Silver Healer
by Vincent's Valkyrie
Summary: Vincent Valentine recives a message from Cloud asking him to protect the delievry girl Valayris Valk who is Midgar's only hope in fighting a ravaging diease. What can a delievry girl do? Read to find out.
1. The Meeting

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my review. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Valayris Valk walks into the old caverns underneath Shinra Mansion.

"Hello," Valayris calls out, her voice echoing off the cavern walls.

Receiving no answer she wanders deeper into the cave. The cave was a lonely, mournful place. Even color had abandoned it.

"Why would anyone be in this depressing place?" Valayris asks herself looking at her surroundings.

"Hello!" she calls again.

No response.

"I better get paid extra for having to be here," Valayris states.

Several minutes later the cavern tunnel opens into a large room. The room is cold giving Valayris an unaccommodating feeling. Nothing was soft and comfortable about this place. A crystal in the center was the room's only source of light. The light was soft solemn blue. Valayris's eyes adjust to the sudden blast of color. Marveling at the room's beauty a splotch of red catches her eye. It stands out vividly against the blue background. The splotch sits in front of the crystal. Stepping closer to it, the splotch begins to morph into a man. Valayris draws closer when all of a sudden the man draws his gun and clicks back the hammer.

"Who are you?" the man asks, his voice quivering with bass.

Valayris sucks in a little air. He's handsome and his piercing red eyes make her soul quiver.

"Wow," Valayris thinks to herself, "Is this where all the handsome single men hang out? If so I need to come here more often."

"Valayris," she tells the man.

"Ok...Valayris," the man says, "What brings you to this festering place?"

"Festering?" Valayris asks, "I find it quite enchanting."

The man's red eyes glare at her for a brief moment. The glare sends chills down Valayris's spine.

"Note to self do not anger man with large gun," Valayris says mentally.

"But I don't know the history of this place," Valayris says quickly in an apologetic tone.

The man ceases his glare as he stands up.

"Now please," the man says, "What do you want with me?"

"Cloud and Tifa sent me to deliver this message to a Vincent Valentine. A child in town told me I'd find him here. Are you Mr. Valentine?" Valayris asks turning the large envelope in her hands nervously. Valayris hopes he's the guy, she was really tired of traveling around looking for Cloud's estranged friend.

"Vincent, if you please," Vincent says extending his hand.

Valayris places the letter in his hand. Taking the letter Vincent opens it.

The crystal calls to Valayris drawing her closer. Placing her hand on the crystal a sharp pain travels throughout her body. Valayris yelps in pain. Hearing the yelp Vincent looks up from the letter.

"There is...great sorrow in this crystal," Valayris breathes.

Hurt fills Vincent's eyes as he turns away. Examining the crystal Valayris gasps.

"There is a woman in there!" Valayris cries, "A..a..a dead one."

Death and suffering, two of Valayris's least favorite things and now they seem to be everywhere. Recoiling from the crystal's invisible grip Valayris feels the crystal's sorrow creep over her. The sorrow tries to take over Valayris. Trying to force her to relive the sorrow the woman in the crystal had suffered.

"No, leave me alone. Please, I don't want to suffer the way you did," Valayris begs the crystal.

Looking up Vincent sees Valayris's face fill with fear. Hurrying over to her Vincent grabs her free hand pulling her into him wrapping his cape around her. Vincent walks Valayris away from the crystal and its sorrow. Reaching a safe distance Vincent unwraps his cape from around her. Valayris drops to her knees. Vincent can't help but wonder what that all about.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asks.

In response Valayris tilts her head forward while silver tears slide down her cheeks and splatter onto the cavern floor. The tears flow from her eyes, glowing brighter and brighter until the last tear falls and dims into nothingness.

"I have never felt anything with such...intensity before," Valayris quivers.

Vincent unsure of what to do turns back to his letter.

"_Vincent,_

_I am sorry to lay this upon you my friend but Midgar is in need of your help. Midgar finds itself under siege of a frightening new disease and there is only one person who can cure it. That person is Valayris, the delivery girl. She is in need of your protection because the enemy behind this knows that she is Midgar's only chance of survival. It is very important that she does not fall into enemy hands for if she does they will kill her and Midgar will lose its only chance to be free from the disease's control. She cannot cleanse the city yet first we must stifle and destroy the enemy headquarters and labs. Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie and I are going to take care of that. Please accept this duty and keep Midgar's beloved white mage, Valayris, safe. I will send a message requesting her to return when our mission is complete. You really need a cell phone Vincent. I hope you will help us._

_-Cloud_"

"Thanks Cloud," Vincent says looking at Valayris leaning over a puddle of her silver tears.

"I will help you my friend," Vincent says accepting the duty be for him.

"You're a white mage," Vincent states.

Standing up Valayris looks at him.

"How did you know?" she asks defensively.

"You cry silver tears to release intense emotions. You feel the emotions of my trapped, dead ex lover in her tomb..." Vincent explains, "And Cloud told me."

"Oh..." Valayris replies feeling a little silly.

"Then do you know why you're here?" Vincent asks waving the letter about.

"To deliver that message and wait for a response to take back to Cloud,"

"Read it," Vincent instructs tossing her the letter.

Valayris reads over the note. Anger flares up in her, how could Cloud do this to her? She couldn't stay here with Mr. Depressing. The group would need her help, she couldn't just stand on the sidelines and watch.

"He never said anything to me about this. I should be at Midgar with them, not being baby sat by you," Valayris states.

"Well you may not like it but we must respect Cloud's orders," Vincent says calmly.

Crossing her arms across her chest Valayris huffs. Valayris knew Vincent had a point but it still upset her to be left out of the action.

"Pouting does not suit a white mage such as yourself," Vincent says.

"What are we going to do?" Valayris asks, "Sit in this cave till Cloud and the others call for me?"

"No, because I have a strong feeling you've been followed." Vincent explains.

"Why would someone follow me here?" Valayris asks walking toward the entrance of the room. A man appears out of the darkness grabbing Valayris. He places a knife against her throat.

"If you'll excuse us Sir," the man says while Vincent calmly looks at them, "But the lady and I will be leaving now."

"I can't let you take her," Vincent says, "She's under my protection."

"Well her head's gonna fetch me a pretty gil with Deep Ground." The man explains.

Vincent smiles slightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Raising his gun Vincent clicks back the hammer.

"You won't shoot me. You don't want to take the chance of shooting our lovely white mage here, now do ya?" the man asks shaking Valayris back and forth. Valayris groans with the jerky motion.

"You under estimate white mages," Vincent says.

Pulling back the trigger Valayris winces. The bullet flies by her face missing her ear by a centimeter and enters the man's skull. The knife falls to the cavern's rocky floor with a clang. Walking over to her Vincent places his gauntlet hand on her shoulder. In that moment a spark ignites a tiny flame within both of them.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asks.

"Yes, thanks to you," Valayris says placing her hand on top of his.

The action was so gentle Vincent could help but think of Lucrecia. The thought of Lucrecia sends painful emotions darting throughout Vincent's system. Valayris sensing the distress in Vincent quickly removes her hand.

"Apparently I'm more important then I thought," Valayris states looking at the man's corpse.

"Well of course you are. You are the lone person that can cure Midgar of a raging disease. They wouldn't put a bounty on your head if you weren't a huge threat," Vincent explains, "This just means it's going to be twice as hard to keep you safe."

"I'm really not all that po..."Valayris starts when she is over come with a sharp pain in her stomach. Dropping to her knees Valayris places a hand on her stomach.

"Vincent, what happened to her?" she asks pointing to the crystal tomb, "Her feelings haunt me."

"Her name is Lucrecia Crescent. I fell in love with her many years ago. I proposed to her and I was rejected," Vincent explains.

Valayris gasps as pain's intensity grows.

"She left me for Shinra's great scientist Hojo. Together they made a child. The child's name was Sephiroth."

"She's Sephiroth's mother!" Valayris whimpers.

Vincent nods turning to the crystal.

"She died on the inside when she found out about the madness her son possessed. Her flesh quickly reflected her internal suffering. I carry this guilt inside me because I wanted to protect her yet I could not...could not save her from her fate,"

The crystal releases its hold on Valayris. Sighing Valayris is able to return to her feet.

"It was her choice. You can't save someone who truly doesn't want to be saved," Valayris tells him.

"We must leave before more come," Vincent says trying to turn the discussion away from Lucrecia.

Valayris begins to breath raggedly.

"I feel...hatred," Valayris says wrapping her arms around herself trying to shield herself from the hurtful emotion, "Hatred of me."

"Come on," Vincent says, "We have to leave."

Valayris trembles uncontrollably now, "They're getting closer."

She falls to the floor doubling over.

"They're at the entrance," Valayris says her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Can you see them?" Vincent asks.

"Yes," Valayris says in a hypnotic state, "Deep Ground Soldiers."

"How many?"

"30 strong,"

"Damnit!" Vincent curses, "Can you walk?"

Struggling Valayris tries to get to her feet yet the trembling knocks her back down. She tries again but can't get up. Valayris couldn't believe this was happening to her at time like this.

"Why now," Valayris thinks to herself.

"I can't..." Valayris gasps.

Vincent's mind races, he needs a plan to get them out of this mess. Moment pass and Vincent comes up with a feasible plan.

"Well I'm not going to stay here and I am definitely not leaving you," Vincent tells her.

"But I can't..."

In one fell swoop he picks her up in his arms.

"Oh," Valayris sighs.

Valayris's mind flashes images of knights in shinning armor rescuing damsels in distress. The romantic images cause her heart to beat faster.

"He's like my Red Knight," Valayris sighs to herself.

"Grab on to my neck," Vincent says.

Wrapping shaky arms around his neck Valayris lays her head against his chest. A wave of protection lays a calming hand on Valayris's heart steadying her nerves. Valayris couldn't believe this was really happening. Stuff like this never happens to her in real life. Stuff like this only happens in her dreams. Leaping into the air Vincent heads for the back of the cave.

"Hold on tight," Vincent says.

Valayris's grip tightens. Drawing Cerberus with one hand Vincent wraps the other around Valayris's waist.

"They're here," Valayris says burying her face in Vincent's cape.

Valayris breathes in Vincent's sweet smell. The smell relaxes Valayris easing her trembling body.

"There she is," one of the soldiers cries as his voice echoes off the cavern walls.

Firing off a few rounds Vincent kills five or more Deep Ground soldiers. The soldiers fire back till a soldier's cry echoes above the gunfire.

"Stop! The boss wants her brought back alive," the soldier cries.

The gunfire ceases.

"Alive," Vincent thinks, "Cloud said they wanted her dead."

Vincent taking the opportunity darts down the tunnel. As if Valayris had read Vincent's mind she whispers "I thought Cloud said they wanted me dead."

"Apparently Cloud is not fully aware of the situation," Vincent replies.

The two hear the sound of heavy boots thudding down the tunnel behind them.

"They're following us," Valayris states snuggling closer to Vincent.

"There is a trick path up ahead with a place for you to sit and stay safe while I make a stand,"

"There are too many of them!" Valayris exclaims.

That was the last thing she needed today was to watch her Red Knight get pummeled by Deep Ground soldiers.

"We have more of a chance to make it out alive if I make a stand, but please feel free to lend me some of your white magic," Vincent tells her.

Valayris laughs and smiles, "I will definitely do that should you need it."

"Vincent has a sense of humor." Valayris thinks, "I never would have guessed."

The two come to a round cavern with a shelf two to three feet off the ground floor. Vincent sets Valayris there before loading Cerberus.

"Please Vincent," Valayris cries leaning over the edge of the ledge, "Be careful."

"I will protect you at all costs, but I will not die here," Vincent tells her.

Valayris smiles at him in return.

"How romantic," Valayris thinks to herself. Valayris turns her eyes away from her Red Knight to see a terrify sight. Snapping into a look of terror Valayris eyes widen

"Valayris?" Vincent asks noticing the look of fear spreading across her face.

Her body begins to tremble once more.

"Vincent! Behind you!" Valayris says pointing behind him.

Vincent spins around gun at the ready.

"You can't take all of us out. The white mage is as good as ours," The lead soldier states, "We're going to kill you but we will leave you alive enough to watch us take her away screaming your name."

"There is a flaw in your plan," Vincent says.

Feeling a wave of calm confidence wash over her Valayris looks down her hands slowly stop shaking. Sighing Valayris grows weary of the roller coaster of emotions today. Her day was suppose to go like this, delivery message, take response back to Cloud, have dinner with Cid and Barret at 7th Heaven and go for a walk with Red. Apparently none of those things were going to happen.

"Vincent," Valayris whispers looking at him.

"Where is our flaw?" the lead soldier asks.

"You think I'll die here," Vincent says.

Vincent opens fire on the crowd.

"VINCENT!" Valayris cries sending out a blast of white magic. The white magic forms a shield around Vincent. The enemy's return fire bounces off the shield. Vincent stops for a moment watching the bullets reflect off his translucent shield. Smirking briefly Vincent thinks to himself, "Thanks Valayris." Vincent begins to pick off half the soldiers with ease.

Frustrated with the amount of men they were losing, a soldier turns his gaze up to the ledge where Valayris was sitting.

"Tranq the white mage. She's controlling his shield," the soldier says pointing at her.

Loading a tranquilizer dart one of the soldiers takes fire. Focusing on Vincent Valayris could not hear anything going on in her surroundings. The dart pierces her shoulder breaking her concentration. Noticing his shield fading Vincent turns. Turning he sees Valayris with the dart protruding from her shoulder.

"Valayris!" Vincent yells.

Valayris collapses as the drugs kick in.

"Valayris!" Vincent calls again.

A bullet plows through Vincent's right shoulder. Roaring in pain Vincent grabs his shoulder. Turning he faces the gunmen.

"I'm your enemy remember," the gunman says.

Vincent's face transform into an angry expression while his body glows.

"What's going on?" the gunman asks.

Chaos leaks out of Vincent's body.

"Open fire!" the leader soldier orders.

Bullets bounce off Chaos's wings. Letting out an earth-shaking roar Vincent spreads his wings unleashing Chaos. In the blink of an eye Chaos rips, slashes, and decapitates all the remaining soldiers. Blood splatter paints the cave walls turning Chaos's rampage into a gruesome piece of art. Breathing heavily after finishing off the last soldier Vincent returns back to his normal form.

"Valayris," Vincent says rushing to her.

Examining her Vincent finds the dart lodged in her shoulder. Removing the dart he tells her, "We have to get you out of here."

Picking her up favoring his wounded shoulder he carries her out of the cave disappearing into the thick forest behind the cave.


	2. The Forest

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Coming to Valayris finds herself on her back in the middle of a thick forest. The trees fill up the sky blocking any sign of the true time. Sitting up she rubs her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Valayris asks herself.

The forest's vibrant green and lush surrounds are a harsh change on her Valayris's eyes from the dull gray cave.

"Where am I?" Valayris asks squinting, "What happened?"

Vincent could fill her in she thinks. Where is Vincent? Looking around she fails to find any sign of him.

"Vincent," Valayris says.

No answer.

"Vincent," Valayris calls.

No answer. She was starting to worry. What if Deep Ground killed him while she was unconscious? She would be alone. Valayris did not want to be alone, not again.

"VINCENT!" Valayris cries.

"Shh..." Vincent hushes.

Looking up she sees Vincent sitting on a branch high above her. He hunches forward gripping his shoulder.

"You're hurt," Valayris states.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," Vincent assures her.

"Vincent, get down here," Valayris says.

Vincent looks at her with a look Valayris couldn't quite describe. Looking at Vincent Valayris senses an independent spirit living in him, one that takes orders from no one.

"Please," Valayris adds trying sound polite.

Hesitating for a moment before jumping down he lands gracefully in front of Valayris. Blood trickles out of the wound exposed by his singed cape, staining his red cape a deeper red. Valayris heart sinks, guilt creeps over her. It was her fault he's hurt.

"Oh, Vincent, I'm sorry" Valayris says her tone morphing into a soft motherly tone, "This is all my fault."

"No it's not, it comes with the territory of protector," Vincent says.

Looking at his gloved hand Valayris notices the hand, which had been holding his shoulder, is soaked in blood.

"How long ago since you were shot?" she asks.

"About an hour or so," Vincent answers.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were heavily sedated. I couldn't have woken you even if I had wanted to," Vincent explains to her.

"I'll take care of that wound now," Valayris tells him in hopes to right her wrong against him.

Vincent looks at her with intrigue. "Time to see the white mage at work," Vincent thinks.

"First to remove the bullet," Valayris explains to him.

Holding her hands out she cups them slightly as if awaiting something. Closing her eyes she begins to glow in a soft silver light. Vincent shivers at the warm sensation inside his shoulder. Vincent feels the bullet break into tiny pieces then travel through his body. Looking at Valayris's hand he watches while the bullet reassembles.

"That is amazing," Vincent states as Valayris drops the bullet into his hand.

Admiring the bullet Vincent is impressed with Valayris's healing skill. Vincent had used restore materia before but he never truly got the hang of it and this woman heals people without any materia at all It was an amazing sight.

"Now lets heal that wound," Valayris tells him.

Placing her hand on the wound she brings her lips, shimmering in silver light, to her hand and kisses it. Upon contact a silver light sieges through Vincent's shoulder. Vincent winces for a brief moment with the unusual feeling. Leaning back Valayris removes her hand. Looking at his shoulder, the pain had gone and even his clothes and cape were fixed.

"Amazing," Vincent sighs rotating his shoulder.

"Glad I could help," Valayris smiles.

Vincent's positive responses to her healing powers makes Valayris wonder if she kept impressing him with magic maybe he would open up to her.

Valayris smiles, "Vincent...Thank you."

"For what?" Vincent asks looking at her questioningly.

"I owe you my life. Without you I'd be on my way back with those scumbags to be poked and prodded at and then probably killed."

"Cloud asked me to protect you. I have accepted that duty. Like I said before I will protect you at all costs," Vincent tells her his voice turning cold.

"Oh," Valayris sighs her heart sinks hearing his frozen voice.

Vincent is a wandering soul crying out to Valayris to be saved from its walk of solitude. Valayris could feel his torment, living breathing inside her like a lonely animal. She knew loneliness all to well. If he just opened up to her she might be able to free him of his solitude and lighten his heart, just like Cloud and the gang had done for her.

"Where are we headed to next?" Valayris asks breaking the silence that had fallen over the two.

"I want to take you some place safe. I want to see if I can figure out what Deep Ground would want with you alive," Vincent explains.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I want to aide my friends and...,"

"And?" Valayris continues.

"Get Midgar safe from the disease," Vincent replies emotionlessly.

Vincent starts to wonder what she was getting at with these questions.

"Oh," Valayris sighs.

Vincent was becoming good at smashing her dreams of romance that started living in her since she began feeling Vincent was her Red Knight.

"Guess time will tell if he truly is my Red Knight," Valayris tells herself.

"So where is safe?" Valayris asks looking at Vincent.

"Junon Harbor,"

"Oh, Ok,"

"We will stay here till morning,"

Nodding Valayris lies down on the forest floor. The wind blows carrying on it a biting chill. Curling up Valayris tries to fight off the shivers.

"I could be in my warm bed right now," Valayris thinks to herself, "Damn Deep Ground."

Hearing her ragged breathing Vincent walks over to her. Unbuckling his cape from around his shoulders he lays it over her.

"Thank you, Vincent," Valayris sighs wrapping the cape around her.

"You're welcome Valayris," Vincent sighs.

The relaxing smell washes over Valayris sending her peacefully into a sleep state.

In a few short moments Vincent hears Valayris's breathing change. Watching her slumber Vincent admits to himself that Valayris was beautiful, especially in the fire's caressing glow. Looking upon her his vision begins to blur and for a brief second Valayris morphs into Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent asks quietly leaning closer to the sleeping figure.

Blinking once Vincent looks, the figure was Valayris this time, not Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia why can't I let you go?" Vincent asks


	3. The Chase

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

The next morning Valayris sits up still wrapped in Vincent's cape. Pulling it tightly around her she looks around to see no sign of Vincent. "Where can he be now?" Valayris asks.

"Vincent?" Valayris calls looking in all the trees remembering that's where he had hidden yesterday.

"Morning Valayris," Vincent greets from his branch.

"What are you doing up there?" Valayris asks tilting her head slightly.

"Keeping watch," Vincent explains.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I hardly sleep anymore," Vincent tells her.

"Oh," Valayris sighs.

Silence falls over the two. Valayris's mind races to think of something to say to him. Vincent being a man of few words places a challenge on Valayris to think of a good conversation starter.

"Thank you again for the cape last night," she says gripping it tightly, "It's very warm.

"Did I just say that?" Valayris asks herself internally smacking herself in the forehead, "Great white mage blunders simple conversation with dark stoic protector."

Vincent sees Valayris's face express her trapped deep in though. Vincent wonders what she was on her mind.

"White Mages must be very troubled people," Vincent thinks to himself. Snapping out of her deep thought she pulls the cape off her shoulders. Holding it out to him Vincent jumps down from the tree. Landing in front of her he holds out his hand waiting for her to give him the cape. Looking at him briefly she gets an idea.

"Wonder what how this will go over?" Valayris asks herself.

Instead of handing Vincent the cape Valayris stands on her tiptoes swinging the cape onto his broad shoulders buckling the cape back on.

"Thank you," Vincent says placing his hand on hers.

Looking down Valayris blushes. She couldn't believe that crazy idea worked.

"Wow," Valayris sighs internally, "Progress."

Looking back up at Vincent, Valayris's cheeks still pink from his touch. Vincent notices the pink in her cheeks, "Did I cause that?" Vincent asks himself, "No, she must be warm."

"We should be going," Valayris says.

"Yes, you are right," Vincent says taking his hand back.

Turning toward camp Valayris starts to clean up the campsite to avoid being tracked.

"Its a good day's walk to the mines," Vincent says, "And with the carnage I left behind in that cave it's a guarantee that we will have them on our tails."

"Fabulous," Valayris sighs, sitting down on a nearby log.

Vincent could tell Deep Ground weights heavy on her mind. It was a concern of his too. They were ruthless and well trained making them extremely dangerous. Until Vincent had more information on Deep Ground the best plan of survival was to remain under their radar.

"Don't worry," Vincent tells her, his voice getting deeper, "I will protect you."

The bass in his voice causes her to blush.

"There's that pink again," Vincent thinks, "She really must be warm."

The two begin traveling toward the mines. They travel in silence for miles. The silence drives Valayris's crazy. Ever since living with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel silence rarely ever happened and she had gotten use to noise. Her mind tries to think of something to spark conversation in hopes to remedy the silence plaguing them. She wants more then anything to continue the progress from earlier. He was an enigma, a handsome enigma but an enigma nonetheless and Valayris was never one for riddles.

"I love the forest," Valayris says, "Its such a rarity on our lands."

Those words leave her mouth and Valayris smacks herself on her internal forehead.

"Ugh!" Valayris says, "Why is it I can start talking to anyone else and I can be very articulate but when it comes to talking to Vincent I talk about the forest?"

Vincent nods in response.

"Vincent," Valayris asks getting up the courage to ask a question that had left her wondering since she met him.

"Yes Valayris," Vincent asks raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Why were you in that cave?"

"Why do you asks?"

"Cause when I walked into that cave I felt this cold tormented feeling creep into me," Valayris explains, "I just don't understand why someone like you who has friends that care about you would lock themselves in a place of such sorrow."

Vincent stops and looks at Valayris. Sadness fills Vincent's face, a love that never was lived inside that cave. A love he couldn't let go, not yet.

"Guilt," Vincent states.

"Lucrecia," Valayris sighs looking away.

The Red Knight images fades slightly in Valayris's mind. Vincent was a Red Knight he just wasn't her Red Knight, not now, not ever. Vincent could tell she was hurt, unsure of why he just knew she was.

"Valayris..." Vincent starts placing his hands on her shoulders her turns her to face him.

His touch sent chills down Valayris's arms.

"Maybe there still is hope for me," Valayris states internally.

"You..." Vincent starts again.

"I...," Valayris encourages.

"Please let this be good," Valayris thinks to herself.

"How touching," a voice says.

The voice rings of blood and hatred. It was a sound Valayris recognized.

"Deep Ground," Valayris quivers.

Pulling Valayris close to him with one arm he draws Cerberus with the other. Valayris sighs in Vincent's sweet smell, calming her nerves. Looking up Vincent sees a small scout group of Deep Ground soldiers.

"Come now Mr. Valentine, we don't want any trouble. Just hand over the lovely white mage and no one gets hurt." The soldier says.

Valayris feels Vincent's grip tighten. They couldn't have her. Vincent would never allow them to take her. Vincent needed to prove to himself that he could protect someone. Proving to himself his worth in life.

"She's under my protection, you can't have her,"

"We know she's under your protection Mr. Valentine, that's why we'd like to handle this in a gentlemanly fashion. Hand her over and we all go home happy."

"The only way you'll get her is to kill me," Vincent growls.

"Do you really want to challenge 10 Deep Ground Soldiers to a gun battle for one little white mage," the leader asks.

Vincent nods slightly in response.

"Well then lets play,"

"Valayris go and hide and don't come out till I call," Vincent whispers in her ear.

His lips were so close they brush gently against her ear as he spoke. The gentle physical contact causes Valayris to blush.

"Do you understand?" Vincent whispers again.

"Yes,"

"Now go,"

Swinging his arm out Vincent flings Valayris behind him.

"Get her men," the leader says pointing at the running Valayris.

Firing his gun Vincent kills the three men instantly.

"It's not going to be that easy," Vincent says reloading his gun.

Valayris couldn't help but watch from her safe spot as the gunfire roars. Clasping her hands together she closes her eyes briefly whispering, "Please Vincent, be careful."

The battle rages on while Valayris continues to be a spectator. The soldiers drop steadily while Vincent remains unharmed. Firing what he believes is the last shot hits the leader of the group in the chest. The leader staggers as Vincent turns his back to him.

"Nothing to it," Vincent thinks.

Valayris sees the leader raise his gun and aim it at Vincent.

"No!" Valayris cries rushing to Vincent's aide.

Vincent hearing a gun fire turns he to see the bullet penetrate Valayris's flesh. Letting out a horrific scream the bullet rips through Valayris's delicate frame. Falling toward the ground Vincent catches her. The leader gasps at his mistake before keeling over and dying. Looking at Valayris trembling his arms Vincent fills with anger and sadness. She can't die, she has a job to do, she must save Midgar. The Lifestream can't have her, not now.

"Vincent you're ok," Valayris breathes brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm the one suppose to be protecting you remember, not the other way around," Vincent says holding the wounded mage in his arms.

"Oops, my mistake," Valayris coughs.

"Can you heal yourself?" Vincent asks trying to think of what to do.

"I've lost too much blood," Valayris tells him glancing at the bloodstain spreading on her shirt.

"Then I will heal you," Vincent says.

"Thank you my Red Knight," Valayris smiles weakly.

Valayris's eyes roll back in her head as she passes out. Quickly Vincent works to stop the blood from flowing. Ripping off a piece off his already tattered cape he fashions a bandage.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, to save you," Vincent apologizes unzipping her shirt to reveal the wound and her black bra.

Securing the bandage around her wound Vincent zips her shirt back up picks her up in his arms and carries her.

"Hang in there, Silver Healer. I will get you help soon," Vincent promises.

Vincent trudges slowly through the forest to keep from aggravating her wound. His mind in a panic, the 'what ifs' cloud his thoughts, what would he do if she died? He couldn't live with the guilt of the death of two women hanging over him. Looking down at Valayris Vincent doesn't see Valayris he sees Lucrecia in his arms. Vincent fights the urge to jump.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent asks.

Looking at the Lucrecia, she melts back into Valayris.

"She's not going to die like Lucrecia. I will not let it happen," Vincent tells himself.

Making it out of the forest he sees a small town bordering the mines.

"Good, help," Vincent sighs.

Entering town Vincent is welcomed by Reno and Rude. Reno and Rude walk closer not yet seeing the figure draped in Vincent's arms.

"Vincent!" Reno states in surprise, "It's a surprise to see you here."

The two Turks get close enough to see the bleeding figure resting lifeless in his arms.

"Who is that?" Rude asks gesturing to Valayris.

Vincent opens his mouth to answer when Reno interjects.

"She's the white mage who can cure Midgar," Reno says his eyes filling with surprise.

"Well if I don't get her help she'll be dead," Vincent snaps.

Vincent was tired, anger and over all worried about Midgar's savior he didn't have time for formalities.

"What happened?" they ask.

"She was shot by Deep Ground," Vincent explains to the Turks.

"Rude, go get help," Reno orders, "Vincent come with me."

Rude runs off into the distance as Vincent nods he really had no other choice but to go with them. He was doing this for Valayris's survival not for the pleasure of Reno's hyperactive personality.

"I'll take her Vincent," Reno says offering out his arms.

Vincent pulls her closer to him in hesitation. Vincent didn't trust Reno, especially with something this valuable.

"Come on, Valentine it looks like you're gonna pass out," Reno states.

Reluctantly he gives Valayris to Reno. Looking down in his arms Reno couldn't help but think, "She looks like an angel." His heart flutters in the excitement of being close to something so beautiful.

"Reno!" Vincent says.

"Huh?" Reno says snapping out of his trance.

"Lets go," Vincent says, "We don't have time to waste."

"Oh right," Reno says.

Walking into the Inn they walk into Reno's room. Reno gently sets Valayris on the bed. Looking down he sees her blood staining his messy white shirt.

"I thought Cloud put you in charge of her protection," Reno states heading toward his bag fishing out a new shirt.

Vincent just glares at him.

"No need to glare Valentine," Reno says changing shirts.

Crumpling up the bloody shirt he throws it into the wastebasket.

"She jumped in front of me," Vincent snarls, "She was protecting me."

Sitting quietly Reno watches Vincent sit next to Valayris. Vincent brushes the stray hairs away from her face.

"Be strong Valayris," Vincent says as Reno looks at him.

Rude rushes in with a doctor before Reno had a chance to make one of his signature smart ass comments.

"Where is the patient?" the doctor asks.

The guys gesture to the bed. Rushing over to her the doctor begins to examine her.

"Where is her wound?" the doctor asks.

"Right side of her chest," Vincent answers.

"I know that! I was indirectly telling you to leave! This isn't a peep show. Give the lady some privacy," The doctor states, "Geesh, youth these days."

Exchanging glances the three leave the room as they hear the unzipping of her shirt.

"You realize Vincent if she dies Midgar is doomed," Reno states pointing at the closed hotel door.

"Well she's not going to die," Vincent snaps back, "She can't die."

"I assure you she can that's why Cloud put her in your care," Reno snaps back.

Vincent glares at Reno before walking off.

"Reno? What's gotten into you?" Rude asks.

"She's to beautiful to die Rude," Reno states turning his back to him.

Rude sits down in a chair in the hallway as Reno leans against the wall, defensively crossing his arm, his head bowed deep in thought.

Vincent sits on the roof of the Inn trying to collect his thoughts.

"Please Valayris come back to us," Vincent whispers bowing his head slightly.

Lucrecia's memories flash in his head. Cradling his head in hands he says, "Please Lucrecia, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please just let me live again."

Memories replay in his mind not allowing him to forget every good, bad, and tormented moment.

"Beautiful Lucrecia, you will always be my beautiful Lucrecia," Vincent says, "Ever since you've been gone from my life I've been so cold. I want to live again to feel the warmth of life."

"Please my beautiful Lucrecia let me love again," Vincent says as his grip loosens on his skull.

Vincent returns to the hotel just in time to greet the doctor walking out.

"How is she doc?" Reno asks.

"She'll be just fine, " the doctor states holding out the bullet in his hand.

The three men sigh a collective sigh of relief. The doctor hands the bullet to Vincent along with his blood soaked torn piece of his cape, "You saved her life young man."

Hearing those words sends a calming rush down Vincent's body.

"You got her help just in time," the doctor states, "She is a very strong young woman."

The doctor looks at the three men, "Now listen to me very carefully. She needs rest and lots of it. When she comes around, little and I mean very little to no physical activity, unless you don't want her to heal correctly?"

The three men shake their head in unison.

"That's what I thought," the doctor says, "I'll be back to check on her regularly. If anything changes you know where to find me."

"Thank you Doctor," Vincent says shaking his hand.

"Yes thank you," Reno smiles cutting in front of Vincent, shaking the doctor's hand.

Rude calmly nods his thanks at the doctor. Smiling the doctor nods back.

Walking off the doctor shakes his head thinking, 'She's got her hands full with those two.


	4. So close

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Groaning Valayris feels the sensation of leather against her face and a hand stroking her hair. Her stirring causes the hand to cease its stroking and pull away from her head. Opening her eyes slightly Valayris sees a familiar pair of black leather pants, pants in which she was resting in the lap of.

"Whose lap is this?" Valayris asks herself.

That's when it hits her, her eyes snapping wide open in terror. Vincent's lap, her head was in Vincent's lap. Valayris shoots upright in a moment of embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh I'm dreadful..l.." Valayris starts to say before light headiness takes her.

"Relax," Vincent says, "You're recovering don't push yourself."

Tired of being on her back she pushes herself up. In response to her physical activity her nerves send sparks of pain rushing through her chest and side. Valayris gasps at the unexpected sensation of pain.

"Stubborn aren't you? I told you to relax," Vincent says.

"Just a little," Valayris breathes, "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Vincent asks.

"I remember you needing my help so I rushed to help you and that's when everything gets fuzzy," Valayris tells him.

"You jumped in front of a bullet for me," Vincent tells her.

"Oh, yea," Valayris says placing a hand on her wound.

"I remember that now. I guess that explains this," Valayris gestures to the bandage shirt.

Vincent nods in response. Valayris shifts her weight sending the sparks running through her body again this time with a little more intensity. Valayris's face winces as she finds it difficult to breath.

"Valayris," Vincent says noticing the pain spreading across her face.

"Lean back," Vincent instructs pulling her close to him.

Valayris leans back as Vincent wraps his arms around her and holds her arms in his hands. Valayris's heart beats faster in response to the closeness of the moment.

"Breathe deep," Vincent instructs.

Vincent's smell wraps around Valayris helping her relax enough for the pain to subside. Valayris blushes uncontrollably. She wasn't sure this was real anymore.

"Valayris, I have a request to ask of you," Vincent tells her.

"Yes Vincent, anything," Valayris answers snuggling closer to him.

"Don't do that again,"

"Huh?" Valayris asks.

"I don't know what to do when you're like that," Vincent says.

Internally Valayris smiles, does this means he may truly care about her?

"Progress, progress, progress," Valayris cheers internally.

"What...what do you mean like what?" Valayris asks hiding her excitement from the outside world.

"Wounded," Vincent says, "I was afraid I was going to lose you just like Lucrecia."

"Lucrecia again," Valayris sighs internally, "Maybe I'm expecting too much?"

Vincent feels in his heart a glimmer of happiness, like someone else's happiness was residing in his heart temporarily. The feeling was fantastic it had been ages since happiness, even temporary happiness, lived in his heart. Valayris sees something burning in Vincent's eyes like the excitement of feeling a new feeling for the first time.

"Vincent?" Valayris asks questioningly.

"Valayris," Vincent says reaching out.

His hand moves on its own, it wanted to see if the happiness was emanating from the fair face staring back at him.

"Is he reaching out to me?" Valayris asks herself tilting her head to the side, "Am I dreaming this or am I awake?"

Her question would never be answered because the door bursts open before Vincent could touch her. With the swing of the door Vincent's hand recoils.

"Damnit," Valayris thinks to herself, "Interruptions always interruptions."

Reno looks around the room and sees his angel awake.

"You're awake," Reno states looking at her with his intense green eyes.

The intensity of the Turk's eyes takes Valayris by surprise diverting her eyes away from him she can still feel his eyes on her. Looking back at the Turk she tries to recover her smile. She was so close to having some sort of enlightening moment with Vincent and this Turk had to go and ruined it for her.

"Damn Turks," Valayris thinks.

Reno walks over to the bed and bows slightly, "Afternoon pretty lady."

"My name is Reno," Reno introduces himself extending his hand to her.

Valayris takes his hand as Reno kisses it. Unexpectedly Valayris blushes, "I'm Valayris."

"Don't overexert her Reno. She's recovering remember," Vincent says noticing the blush gracing Valayris's cheeks.

In response to Valayris's blushing Vincent wraps his hand around her free wrist. Was that jealousy Valayris feels in Vincent's grip?

"No, why would Vincent be jealous of Reno," Valayris tells herself, "It's not like I'm Lucrecia or anything."

"I have no intention of doing that, but I surely can escort the lady to lunch," Reno says still holding on to her hand.

"I need to change clothes before I go anywhere," Valayris says.

"Understandable," Reno says, "So please get dressed and allow me to escort you to lunch."

"O..." Valayris says looking at Vincent in hopes he might speak up and fight for her time.

Valayris looks at Vincent who in turn turns his away from her.

"O...Ok," Valayris sighs.

"Excellent!" Reno exclaims.

Reno walks out of the room while Vincent stands up.

"I should let you get ready for lunch," Vincent says his voice had turned cold.

"Vincent," Valayris sighs standing up gripping onto her side, "I wish..."

"Maybe there will be time for that later," Vincent says looking down at the floor.

Vincent longs to find that happiness he had felt earlier and it seems that the happiness was emanating from Valayris. Maybe in time Vincent would find out why Valayris seems to be the key to unlocking something hidden inside him.

"You promise," Valayris gasps.

Her side was throbbing yet Valayris didn't care about that did Vincent say that maybe they would do something together like lunch?

Walking over to her Vincent says, "You shouldn't be walking about like this."

Picking her up in his arms he carries her back to the bed.

"We'll talk later about it only if you promise to rest," Vincent says

"I promise," Valayris smiles leaning into his chest.

"Good. Then I promise we'll talk," Vincent says setting her on the bed.

Turning around Vincent pulls out a shirt from a bag resting next to the bed. He lays the shirt out in front of Valayris.

"I took the liberty of replacing the shirt ruined by the bullet meant for me."

"Thank you, Vincent," Valayris says picking up the shirt, "It's beautiful."

"It will be more beautiful on you," Vincent states.

Blushing she unzips the shirt. "Red Knight alert, Red Knight alert," Valayris's mind tells her heart.

"Here let me help you," Vincent offers.

Vincent unzips the shirt. Valayris couldn't believe this was happening to her. This was a different side of the man she had meet six days prior. Helping her place her arms through the sleeves Vincent starts the zipper.

"Thank you Vincent," Valayris smiles finishing zipping her shirt.

"Your welcome, Valayris," Vincent says, "I'll let Reno know you're ready for him."

"Vincent," Valayris says holding out her hand to him.

Vincent turns to face her. Vincent notices the outstretched hand. It was a gesture Vincent was not familiar with. He didn't know if he should take her hand or not, biding on the side of caution does not take her hand.

"Thanks for saving me," Valayris says gesturing to her wound.

"I think this time I owe you my thanks," Vincent says then walks out of the room


	5. The Date

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Moments later Reno walks in with a wheelchair. .

"Your chariot awaits my lady," Reno smiles.

Valayris laughs while Reno wheels the chair over to her. Picking her up Reno notices she's light like a feather.

"My, my, lady you are light aren't you?" Reno says twirling her around slowly.

Giggling Reno laughs along with Valayris.

"Are you this charming to every girl you meet?" Valayris asks.

"Only to every angel I've ever met," Reno replies placing Valayris in the wheelchair.

"And how many 'angels' have you meet in your lifetime?" Valayris asks raising an eyebrow.

Reno puts his thinking face on as Valayris watches him patiently waiting for her answer.

"Now that you mention that, you would be the first," Reno says.

Valayris blushes, maybe Reno wasn't as bad as she originally thought he would be.

"Now to lunch," Reno smiles.

"I'd prefer to walk if you don't mind," Valayris tells him starting to push herself out of the chair.

"Well I'm sorry but the doctor and I do mind," Reno says placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But," Valayris tries again to get out of the chair, "I would really rather walk."

"Dear Valayris, don't be stubborn you're most useful to Midgar and its people alive and in no pain." Reno explains.

Valayris sighs this was a battle she was destined to lose. Figuring it would be better to quit now she says, "You've won. This time."

"Thank you," Reno says getting behind her wheelchair.

Wheeling the chair out Valayris catches a glimpse of Vincent leaning against the wall. Guilt creeps over her, even though Reno was proving not to be as terrible as she first thought her heart still wishes Vincent was the one taking her to lunch. They were so close to having some sort of intimate moment, well at least Valayris believes it was an intimate moment, yet Vincent hadn't spoken up in time and now she was off to lunch with Reno, the hyper active Turk. Reno continues to push the wheelchair as Valayris watches Vincent disappear into the distance.

"You are a brave angel to take the bullet for Vincent, 'specially when the people of Midgar value your life more then his," Reno states.

"No one's life is more valuable then anyone else's. Least in my book." Valayris snaps.

The comment hits a nerve deep inside Valayris one that had been untouched for many years.

"The statement of a true white mage," Reno says.

"Honestly my dear lady," Reno tells her, "I am truly grateful you recovered so well."

Valayris smiles at Reno's sincerity, "Well thank you."

"You are too beautiful to die," Reno blushes looking away.

"You are too sweet," Valayris says holding his hand in hers for a few moments.

"I'm just being honest," Reno tells her.

Valayris giggles at the flattery. Valayris couldn't help but wonder if because she was the "great white mage" that Reno was being this charming toward her.

"Probably," Valayris thinks, "To everyone I'm just a white mage. But maybe, just maybe Vincent sees me as just more then that 'great white mage' maybe I'm human to him like he's human to me."

Valayris looks up wondering what Vincent was doing at this moment. Little did she know Vincent was sitting on the roof watching the two of them.

"You may be her escort Reno," Vincent says, "But I am still her protector."

Vincent finds a suitable position as he watches Reno wheel her to a table in the sun.

"Don't worry Valayris. I will protect you," Vincent tells her from the roof, "I will always protect you."

Vincent feels this could be his chance for redemption. Redeeming himself of his previous sins, sins that still linger in his heart haunting him with their ghostly presence.

Reno and Valayris sit outside enjoying the warm weather.

"So Valayris what brings you guys this far from Midgar?" Reno asks, "Or is that top secret stuff."

"Well Mr. Turk you would know all about top secret wouldn't you?" Valayris smiles.

Reno loves to see Valayris smile. Happiness in people was a rarity these days and when she smiles it seems to brighten other people's faces as well. She truly was Midgar's savior Reno decides.

"Looking for a safe place till I can perform my white mage duties," Valayris explains, "What about you Mr. Turk?"

"Shinra's trying to do its part to stifle Deep Ground," Reno says, "We owe it to this world."

"But I thought Deep Ground was a branch of Shinra?"

"It was a branch many years ago," Reno says, "Our late President created them and then when the Meteor Crisis hit they where stuck underground. Our President never heard of the program for it was deep in our corporation's shadows. Now President Rufus wishes to continue correcting Shinra's mistakes."

"Ah I see," Valayris says playing with her fork.

"We heard of some Deep Ground disturbances in this area so we're here to investigate," Reno states.

"I see," Valayris says, "Then maybe I should be worried that Deep Ground will come and get me in my sleep."

"See my lady that is something you don't have to worry about," Reno tells her leaning closer to her.

"What is he doing?" Vincent asks from his perch, "I don't like the feeling of this."

"And why my dear Turk do I not have to worry about it?" Valayris asks leaning closer to Reno.

"Because I'm here," Reno says jerking back quickly and smoothing his crumpled shirt.

"I see and the name Reno strikes fear into the hearts of Deep Ground,"

"Of course," Reno smiles.

Valayris laughs at Reno's demeanor, for some strange reason it reminds her of Cid.

"Oh Cid," Valayris thinks, thinking of the dinner she missed with Cid and Barret. Her heart aches a little for her friends but she couldn't return to them, not yet. Not till they were ready for her.

"So what do you think about Vincent?" Reno asks, "Vincent uses to be in the same outfit I'm in now."

"Really?" Valayris asks, "Untucked just like you too."

"Nah I'm the only Turk that can pulls this look off," Reno smiles.

Valayris then imagines Vincent in a sharp pressed suit. Valayris couldn't help but internal smile at the image. He would have been handsome in a Turk suit.

"Bet that was a long time ago," Valayris thinks to herself.

"Vincent was a Turk once," Reno tells her.

"What happened?" Valayris asks tilting her head questioningly.

"Not my place to tell you. It is quite a tragic tale."

"Oh I see. So you bait me with this intriguing piece of evidence so I'll go ask Vincent, who in turn will get mad at me for asking," Valayris works out, "Clever."

"I'm a Turk, what can I say," Reno shrugs.

"Thanks for interesting tidbit Reno," Valayris replies tapping her thumb on the table.

"But in all honesty it is truly tragic and very private," Reno says, "So what do you think of the modern man of mystery?"

"Why do you ask?" Valayris asks.

The conversation starts to feel awkward.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Valayris thinks to herself.

"Just want to make sure Cloud picked the right man for the job," Reno says stroking her hand, "Because Turks are very good bodyguards."

Vincent sees this action from the roof. Jumping to his feet Vincent gets ready to pounce on Reno.

"Stop it Reno," Vincent growls.

"Is that so?" Valayris says slowly pulling her hand away from Reno's.

"Well I'm quite pleased with my protector, thank you," Valayris states.

"Even though you were shot under his watch?"

"It was my fault I was shot, not his. It had nothing to do with him. I just wish I had thought of using my magic instead of my body," Valayris says laying a hand on her wound which was beginning to heat up.

"Yes please," Reno says, "Midgar will thank you."

"Besides thanks you my protector I was save," Valayris points out.

Her wound burns with the anger forming inside her.

"If it wasn't for your protector you wouldn't have been shot in the first place," Reno argues.

This conversation lost all its pleasantries. It had now become the battle of stubbornness.

"No, if it wasn't for my protector, I would be with Shinra's Holier then thou Deep Ground being poked and prodded at like some damn experiment specimen or worst dead." Valayris states.

The anger inside her was too much. Reno had hit nerves that had be left alone for many years. Valayris tries to calm herself down knowing Reno didn't know any better but the wound would not let her relax. Valayris was surprised the wound didn't set the bandages on fire it was so hot. Groaning she clutches her side. Plopping down in her wheelchair she doubles over in pain.

"Take her inside Reno," Vincent orders Reno from his perch.

"I think I have spent too much of your energy this afternoon. Now I think you should rest."

"I think you're right," Valayris gasps.

"I love when you agree with me," Reno smiles trying to lighten the mood.

Valayris attempts to return a smile but all she could think about was laying down in bed and dealing with old painful memories.

Reno wheels her back to her room and sets her on the bed.

"Maybe we can try this again when you're more rested?"

"Maybe," Valayris says turning her face toward the window.

"I'll take a maybe it's always better then a no," Reno says, "Please my mage rest find your strength again."

Reno gently closes the door as the anger festers inside Valayris. Old memories, painful memories swirl around her head like a school of fish. Valayris was not an angel, she was human and because of her quote unquote perfection she was treated better then everyone else. This treatment opens old wounds that would never fully heal.

"Vincent," Valayris whispers to herself, "Where are you now my Red Knight?"

Closing her eyes for a brief moment a strange noise enters her ears. It was the sound of a window opening. Thinking it might be Deep Ground she sits up ready to fight. That was her intention at least. The sudden movement causes her torso to spasm sending sparks of pain shooting across her body. She gasps for air, her eyes blur from the pain.

"Deep breaths," a familiar bass voice says.

"Vin...cent?" Valayris gasps trying desperately trying to focus her eyes on him.

"Don't talk, just breath," Vincent instructs as he helps her lie back down.

"Close your eyes," Vincent says.

Closing her eyes she continues trying to relieve the pain in her side.

"Slow and steady," Vincent instructs.

Several minutes pass giving the pain time to die away allowing her to breathe normally. Turning her face into the room she sees Vincent sitting on the floor.

"I can see you," Valayris laughs slightly.

"Well that's a good sign," Vincent says, "How did lunch go?"

"Good at first then it turned into a huge argument,"

"What happened?"

"He has a gift in pushing people's buttons,"

"Oh, ok," Vincent says.

The two then sit in silence.

"I'm so tired of everyone telling me I am more important then everyone else," Valayris sighs struggling to sit up.

Vincent rushes to assist her. Vincent noticed the distraught look in her face.

"Who says that?" Vincent asks.

"Reno," Valayris sighs placing her face in her hands, "He basically told me I was an idiot for placing your life above my apparent highly priced life."

"Why do you say that?" Vincent asks not fully understanding the complete picture.

"Because that's what he said!" Valayris exclaims, "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Calm down Valayris you'll hurt yourself," Vincent says, "I just..."

"How dare you tell me to calm down," Valayris interrupts, " I can hurt myself if I want to, its my body no one else's. I'm like everyone else. You don't know anything about me. All you know you is, that you love Lucrecia and you would do anything for your friends. I am nothing but a duty to you."

Getting up Valayris starts to walk out the door.

"Valayris wait," Vincent calls after her.

She stops and looks at Vincent, her eyes turning red from the tears sliding down her cheeks. Vincent taken back from the silver tears sliding down her face forgot everything he was going to say. All Vincent could think was how sad and lonely see looks standing in the doorway. Seeing Vincent didn't have anything to say to her she turns back around and walks out the door.


	6. A past for Valayris

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Valayris staggers down the stairs. The wound's throbbing distracts her causing her to stumble down the remaining steps of the staircase.

"Ms. Are you ok?" the innkeeper asks.

Standing up she gathers her composure feeling a little stupid for her clumsiness.

"Yes I'm..." Valayris winces as the pain flares up again, "Fine."

"Are you sure?" the innkeeper pushes.

"Yes," Valayris states sharply.

Valayris was tired of people questioning her on answers she had already given them. She was tired, in pain and not having the greatest day she didn't need anything else making her day worse. Throwing up his hands the innkeeper turns back to his work. Valayris feels guilty for her rudeness, the innkeeper didn't know about her day and her inner workings.

"I'm sorry," Valayris apologizes, "I didn't mean to come off rude."

The innkeeper nods and gives her a quick smile. In that smile Valayris finds understanding, something she hadn't seem in quite sometime.

"In these times everyone is a little edgy, its alright, I understand" the innkeeper says.

"Thank you," Valayris says.

The innkeeper nods as Valayris staggers for the door. Opening the door she accidentally bumps into Reno.

"Valayris you should be..." Reno starts.

"Not now Reno," Valayris states walking past him.

Stunned by Valayris abruptness Reno watches her walk away. Valayris walks around the inn coming across a small garden. The flowers greet Valayris with their wonderful fragrances. Taking in a deep breath she feels the beauty of nature fill wash over her. Bending over Valayris examines the flowers in all of nature's glory. The simple pleasure of taking time to smell the roses is cut short by the wound's reminder it was still there. The pain drops her to a knee as she tries to sigh out the pain.

"What was I thinking?" Valayris asks herself, "If I just explained everything to Vincent I could be in his arms asleep...probably not now that I think of it. Well at least I would be in bed relaxing, not here with my wound acting up like it is."

Getting to her feet she begins walk again, "See I'm just like everyone else I make mistakes too."

"Why does everyone think I'm better then everyone else?" Valayris asks, "Just because I can do this."

Snapping her fingers a tiny silver spark appears.

"So what?" Valayris sighs, "Big deal."

Finally Valayris stumbles across a bench.

"Oh thank goodness," Valayris sighs sitting on the bench.

Breathing steadily the pain subsides.

"Ok, I get the point," Valayris sighs, "No throwing my body in front of bullets anymore."

"That is probably a good idea," a voice says.

Jumping Valayris looks to see an elderly gentleman she did not recognize.

"I finally found you young lady," the gentleman says.

"I'm sorry Sir, do I know you?" Valayris asks.

"I'm Dr. Marks," the doctor says extending his hand, "I'm the doctor who stitched up your bullet wound."

"Well doctor I owe you my life," Valayris says shaking his hand.

"I'm glad your recovery is a quick one," Dr. Marks says, "It was a nasty wound."

"I'm a good healer," Valayris smiles.

"I can see," Dr. Marks says, "You're bodyguards aren't very good ones are they?"

"Bodyguards?"

"Yes, I told them specifically little to no physical activity." Dr. Marks explains.

"What makes you think they're my bodyguards?"

"The way they fuss over you like they do,"

Smiling at the doctor she blushes.

"They fuss over me?" Valayris asks herself mentally.

"The enigmatic fellow was by your side the entire time. If it's not too forward for me to say I think he might be quite taken by you," Dr. Marks says, "If you have to pick between those him and the fellow with the red hair, do your doctor a favor pick the enigmatic fellow."

Valayris laughs, "Ok, but I don't think he would ever put me in a position to chose him over Reno."

"Well my dear," Dr. Marks says taking a hold of Valayris's hand, "Being a man myself."

Valayris laughs internally at the opening to this lecture.

"This is going to be good," Valayris tells herself.

"I can tell he cares deeply about you. Every time I came to check on you he was there, sitting next to you encouraging you to come around. No man would do that for somebody he didn't care about."

"Maybe," Valayris sighs, "It just seems that I'm only a duty to him nothing else."

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't claim to know a lot but I know a lot about the things I do know which are fixing people and men."

Giggles Valayris places a hand over her mouth.

"Oh please child, let that happiness show. This town is under Deep Ground pressure we need all the happiness we can get, especially from a great white mage like yourself."

"Ho...How did you know?" Valayris asks, "No one is suppose to know."

This would be bad, if more people find out about her being the legendary white mage. People would talk giving Deep Ground more of an opening to find her, putting more of a strain on her and Vincent's mission of staying alive and out of harms way.

"No human being would recover that quickly from a wound like that," Dr. Marks says gesturing to her wound.

"Dr. Marks please..." Valayris starts.

"You're secret's safe with me dear child. Only if you promise to trust me about your dark and mysterious bodyguard."

"But..." Valayris starts, "He just doesn't understand and I don't think he wants too."

"I have a feeling there's something more to this problem then the surface stuff." Dr. Marks tells her.

Valayris drops her head.

"How did you get so good at reading people?" Valayris asks, "I mean I have magic to help me with that, you just do it without divine help."

"It's a gift," Dr. Marks replies "Want to talk about what's really troubling you?"

Vincent watches Valayris and the doctor talk. The conversation seems to be pretty intense by the tears falling from Valayris's eyes. Vincent wants to protector her from her internal sadness. That type of suffering was something Vincent knew all to well. He had suffered in darkness up until Valayris had unknowingly shown him there is happiness in even the darkest world. He wants to go to her and be there to comfort and support her but his heart could not take any type of rejection, not after Lucrecia. The pain Lucrecia had willingly or unwillingly inflicted upon him all those years ago still weighs on his heart. Yet Valayris's silver light was beginning to remove some of that darkness. Lost in his thoughts Vincent fails to notice the doctor leave and walk off.

Vincent then begins to wonder if Lucrecia's memories would ever let him love again. Lying in the deepest darkness chamber of Vincent's heart there was a part of him that just wanted to love and be loved. His mind swims with all the ideas, memories, and thoughts, preventing him from noticing someone entering the room.

"You need to work on your guarding skills," a voice says reaching Vincent in his tiny world.

Jumping Vincent reaches for his gun and turns to see the doctor. Dr. Marks sees Vincent's hand on the gun puts his hands up.

"Don't shoot I come in peace," Dr. Mark says his hands in the air.

"Apparently my guarding skill do need polishing," Vincent agrees releasing his grip on his gun.

"Sorry to have startled you," Dr. Marks apologizes, "Didn't I tell you guys no physical activity for at least two days,"

"She's stubborn," Vincent says defensively.

"Try harder," Dr. Marks replies, "She needs to heal right."  
"Yes doctor," Vincent sighs.'

"I've brought her pain medication and as her doctor I strong advise you to go down and talk to her."

"Huh?" Vincent asks the last remark taking him by surprise.

"As her doctor I think you need to go talk to her," Dr. Marks says.

"Are you sure it's me she wants to talk to?"

"Yes I am sure." Dr. Marks tells him, "Just be gentle with her and she'll open up. Compassion and understanding are the two things that girl needs right now."

Vincent looks at him questioningly. Vincent's mind struggles trying to process all the thoughts he had been thinking before the doctor entered and now he was trying to process all the things the doctor was telling him now.

"I prescribe apologizing for anything you may have done wrong. That will get her to open up."

"Thank you doctor,"

Nodding Dr. Marks leaves the room.

Quickly Vincent heads to the garden finding Valayris still sitting on the bench she was at earlier.

"Valayris," Vincent says

"Vincent, wha...what are you doing here?" Valayris states hiding her face from him.

"I came to apologize for anything I have done to upset you. That was never my intention," Vincent apologizes.

"I'm the one who is sorry, Vincent," Valayris sighs wiping away the last remaining tear.

"Why do you say that?" Vincent asks sitting down next to her.

"Because I snapped at you about something you didn't even do," Valayris says looking at Vincent.

Vincent sees her face for the first time, her eyes were red and puffy and the remains of her silver tears leave shimmering trails on her cheeks. There was that sadness again, the sadness Vincent hopes would leave her one day and maybe with his help.

"It just upsets me when my life gets put on a pedestal above everyone else's," Valayris says.

Turning her face away she finishes quietly, "Especially above people I care about."

Vincent couldn't make out the last part of her statement, she had uttered it too quietly for Vincent's ears to hear yet he didn't want to ruin the openness of the moment so he didn't dare ask her to repeat herself.

"Is there a reason behind that, something I don't know about?"

Valayris lets out a little laugh. Vincent may have parts of her figured out but the thought that he knew everything made her laugh.

"Trust me Vincent, there is a lot about me you don't know," Valayris replies, "But because of people thinking my life is more important...I lost my mother."

"How...?"

"When my mother was pregnant with me, they found out that I was a 'mage baby',"

"'Mage Baby'?" Vincent asks.

"I contained the genetic makeup to become what I am today."

"So 'mage babies' are white mages?"

"No, no, the type of mage you are depends on how you develop in the womb. They saw that I had the potential to be one of the greatest mages of our day. The down fall to being that type of baby is those baby's feed off the mother's energy as well. This allows the genes to charge giving us that 'magical energy'."

"That must be taxing on the mother,"

"Yes it is, well, only if the mother does not have any 'mage' genes in her. If I had a 'mage baby' I would be fine."

"You mean 'mage babies' don't happen to mage parents?"

"Nope, we are a rarity among humans, rare, sparse, and random."

"Oh I see,"

"When they found out I was destined for 'greatness' they decided not tell my mother about the danger she was in."

"Danger?" Vincent ask trying to make sure he understands everything she told him.

"My mother was not a mage herself. I was slowly killing her from the inside. She was exhausted 90 percent of her day and the doctors told her its because I was her first child. They could have aborted me to save my mother. Yet my life was valued over my mother's. I was going to be a powerful ally when I was older. They never told my mother she would die, they never gave her the option. My mother died because of me."

"What?" Vincent asks in disbelief.

Vincent couldn't believe the doctors didn't give her mother the option to live or to sacrifice her life for her child. At least Lucrecia choose to sacrifice her body for her child and to science.

"Because my life was valued over my mother's she was allowed to die,"

"How do you know this?" Vincent asks, "It doesn't seem like one of those things you tell a child."

"My father gave me my mother's necklace for my birthday one year. When I touched the necklace all this stuff came to me in a vision. White mages have visions to signal their powers are about to peak. When I asked my father about it, he told me the entire story. From that day forward I vowed never to value my life above anyone else's."

"Yet because of your mother's sacrifice the rest of us are able to enjoy your company," Vincent states.

Valayris blushes looking down at her lap.

"What a sweet thing to say Vincent," Valayris says.

Vincent's heart lightens for a moment with her remark. He seems to be helping her which made him feel almost happy.

"Yet, I can understand your frustration when people say that,"

"Thanks," Valayris sighs, "I don't mean to get that way. I know people don't know well unless they've heard stories about me and I know people don't mean to upset me but it still..."

"Hurts," Vincent says finishing her sentences.

"Yes, it does," Valayris sighs.

"You also need to understand though, that to the people of this land you are their only hope for survival so they highly value your life. Just remember I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Vincent," Valayris sighs snuggling closer to him.


	7. The Raid

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

Valayris spends the next few days fully recovering. Reaching full recovery the two begin to get ready to leave for Junon Harbor.

"Are we still heading toward the Harbor?" Valayris asks.

"I think so," Vincent says as he dismantles Cerberus.

"You think so?" Valayris asks him questioningly.

"Yes, because until I have a stronger idea of where the main hideout of Deep Ground is, the harbor is the place furthest away from Midgar; yet close enough to where if Cloud calls for you we will be ready. Besides the further away from Midgar you are the safer you are in my opinion," Vincent explains.

Valayris blushes, she had never heard him talk this much especially to her, she felt honored.

"I need to go get some supplies before we leave," Valayris states.

Vincent stops cleaning his gun and walks over to Valayris.

"Lets go to the store then," Vincent says.

"No," Valayris says.

"No?" Vincent asks, "Why not?"

Valayris looks at his half cleaned gun. Vincent quickly follows her gaze.

"I'm not letting you come with me because: one, you need finish cleaning your gun. You aren't going to be any use to me with a half cleaned gun. Two, I can handle the long walk to the store all by myself. I am a big girl after all." Valayris says playfully.

"A lady under my protection,"

"But a grown one, I think I can protect myself enough to handle the store clerk at the store, besides you haven't seen anything yet," Valayris smiles.

Valayris was not only blessed with the ability to heal, the white mage genes give her some offense spells also, powerful offensive spells.

"Because you tremble from their intense emotions," Vincent points out.

Was Vincent questioning her power? Valayris did not like to be underestimated either, she was not weak just restrained by her human body.

"I won't this time!" Valayris exclaims.

"Can you guarantee that?"

"Maybe I could, if you'd have a little faith in me,"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, its just..."

Vincent's hesitation signals to Valayris that he didn't have faith in her abilities.

"You don't have faith in me,"

"No, I just don't want to risk it,"

"Risk is what makes life, life,"

"But why do you have to risk you're own life?"

"I'm only walking to the store and back," Valayris states.

Why was Vincent being difficult about this? She wasn't walking to through the mines or anything she was just walking to the store on the corner.

"I know but..." Vincent starts.

Vincent mind swirls with 'what ifs' her life was too important to take any risks. Valayris lays her index finger against his lips. The soft skin on his lips causes Vincent's mind to blank. He had forgotten what it felt like to have any form of gentle contact with someone. The only contact he usually experiences was Chaos's claws digging into someone's soft flesh.

"I'll make a deal with you," Valayris coos, "If I get into any trouble on my way to or from the store you can follow me every place you feel necessary. Deal?"

Vincent nods. He just hopes he wouldn't regret letting her do this later down the road.

"Good," Valayris smiles, "Now I'll be back in a little while."

Smiling Valayris leaves the room as Vincent takes a step toward where had been standing.

"I don't like this," Vincent sighs turning back to his gun.

Valayris enters the small store as the bell announces her entrance.

"Hello Ms," the clerk greets her.

"Hello Sir," Valayris smiles back.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I just need a few things,"

"What can I get for ya?"

"I need some potions, some dried jerky, water, and some of theses," Valayris lists setting something on the counter.

The clerk looks down to see a large bullet sitting there.

"My dear what do you need with bullets this big?" the clerk asks picking up and admiring the bullet.

"To make sure the gun never goes empty," Valayris replies in a sugary sweet voice.

The cheeriness in her voice about something so dangerous causes the clerk's face to contort into a strange look. Shaking his head the clerk goes in the back to get all her items. While the clerk rummages around in the back Valayris hears another sound, the sound of thundering boots in the streets. Her face drops into a look of fear.

"Please, don't be what I think it is," Valayris says.

Rushing to the window Valayris sees her worst nightmare coming true. Deep Ground soldiers were entering the small town.

"Damnit!" Valayris cusses.

A few soldiers turn toward the window. Valayris quickly ducks out of view.

"Phew that was close," Valayris sighs, "I have to get out of here. I have to lead them away from the people of this town."

"Miss?" the clerk calls.

Hearing the door open Valayris quickly jumps over the counter pouncing on the clerk.

"Stay down," Valayris whispers.

Nodding the clerk extends his hand out to her, in it rests a box of bullets.

"On the house," the clerk whispers, "It appears you'll be needing to refill that gun sooner then later."

"Thanks," Valayris smiles.

The heavy footsteps enter the store. The smell of dirty and sweat fill the room. Valayris gags silently at the putrid smell.

"We'll hunt her down till to the end of the earths, burning and destroying every building till we find that white mage," a soldier laughs knocking over a shelf of stuff.

The items on the shelf clatter, clank and crash to the floor. Valayris sees the old kind face of the clerk grimace.

"My store," the clerk gasps.

Valayris couldn't let them destroy this town because of her. No one was ever going to suffer because of her again.

"Never again," Valayris tells herself, "I will never let people suffer for me again."

Closing her eyes as the clerk watches Valayris's lips start to shimmer in silver light. Valayris kisses the clerk on the forehead the magic's warmth spread throughout his body. He shivers from the strange sensation.

"Let my silver light protect you," Valayris whispers, "Trust in it and no harm will come to you."

"I will angel," the clerk replies looking at her dreamily.

"Why is it always angel?" Valayris thinks to herself, "It must be the white magic that makes people think I'm angelic."

Smiling at the clerk Valayris springs up from behind the counter.

"There she is," a soldier points out.

"I won't let you kill innocent people because me," Valayris states.

"Then come quietly,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that either," Valayris says.

"What are you waiting for? Grab her!" a soldier orders.

Two soldiers lunge at her. Graceful jumping out of the way she lands behind them.

"I guess you guys won't leave me alone so I guess I will have to fight for my freedom," Valayris says.

Her hands close as if she was holding something. The soldiers watch as a beam of silver light shoots through her hand. The beam disappears leaving a staff. The silver and gold staff's tip is formed by outstretched angel wings.

"You're going to play with us using that puny staff when we have the guns?" a soldier laughs looking at the new conjured staff.

"The advantage is in my favor," Valayris smiles

Raising her off the ground a silver light takes over her body.

"And why is that oh great white mage?" a solider asks mockingly.

"I don't need you alive," Valayris finishes as a blade of silver light pierces the soldiers' chests, killing them instantly.

Valayris's glow dims setting her gently back on the ground.

"I haven't done that in a while," Valayris states admiring her staff, "Its nice to see you again my Celestial staff."

Valayris looks down at the bodies on the store floor. Trouble, she had just ran into trouble.

"Vincent's never gonna let me hear the end of this," Valayris sighs thinking of the deal she had made with Vincent before leaving.

Turning her face to the counter she calls, "You're safe sir."

The clerk peeks his head of the counter just in time to watch Valayris walk out.

Meanwhile the thundering boots catch Vincent's ears. The feeling of dread washes over him.

"I knew her leaving by herself was a bad idea," Vincent states.

Looking out the window he sees Deep Ground soldiers burning and killing. The small communal town was now a little piece of hell on Earth.

"Valayris," Vincent states grabbing Cerberus, "Damnit!"

Leaping from the balcony Vincent fires off three shots killing three soldiers.

"It's him, the monster," a soldier cries pointing at Vincent.

"Where is she monster?" the soldier asks, "Where is the white mage?"

"Where she needs to be, " Vincent says firing shots at the soldiers coming up behind them, "Away from you."

"I think you need to die now," a soldier growls.

The soldiers lift their guns preparing to aim yet before they had time to fire Vincent flies into the air firing first. Landing behind their dead bodies he gallantly blows on his gun. Vincent wants to call out for Valayris; he did not want to find her shot and being dragged off by Deep Ground. He also refused to assist Deep Ground in finding her so he remains silent.

"Help me," a woman cries running toward Vincent being pursued by Deep Ground.

Vincent catches the woman in his cape and pulls her close. Quickly disposing of her pursuers Vincent releases the woman..

"Thank you, thank you," the woman gushes.

"Hurry, keep hidden," Vincent instructs.

She rushes off, Vincent making sure she remains untroubled.

"My baby," a woman cries pointing in horror at a burning building, "I just left to get some more formula and..."

Rushing into the house Vincent searches for the child. The baby's cries echo throughout the house making it difficult to find the source of the sound. Due to the raging fire the building collapses all around him.

"I need to hurry," Vincent states.

Locating the baby Vincent grabs the baby then turns to leave. As he turns a beam crashes down on the crib smashing it into tiny pieces.

"We have to get out now!" Vincent states.

Looking around Vincent finds his escape route. Bursting through the nearest window Vincent lands in front of the woman.

"Thank you Sir," the woman says taking her baby from him.

"Always a hero, aye monster, is that a hope to hide your monstrous interior?" a soldier asks.

"You're the monster," Vincent says reaching for Cerberus, "Killing townspeople chasing woman, burning babies. I'm not the monster here."

The soldiers laugh as they begin to fire. Dodging the bullets Vincent fires back killing the soldiers. Vincent goes to reload Cerberus when he realizes he was out of bullets.

"Damnit!" Vincent swears catching sight of soldiers aiming at him.

"Vincent!" Valayris calls.

Looking up Vincent sees Valayris in the air shimmering in silver light. Valayris kisses something and tosses it to him. Catching it Vincent looks to see a box of bullets for Cerberus. Opening the box he notices the bullets glowing silver.

"Enhanced bullets?" Vincent asks loading them into his gun.

Firing his gun the bullets spin through the air sparking as they fly. Reaching the soldiers the bullets shred the uniforms and pierce the soldiers' flesh, engulfing them in silver light. The soldiers fall to their knees while their bodies disperse into tiny silver lights. Vincent looks down at his gun finding it difficult to believe his gun did that.

"Evil be gone," Valayris says landing next to him.

"Evil be gone?"

"These bullets will kill no innocents," Valayris explains.

Valayris leans on her staff for support, she was out of practice when it came to her offensive spells. She really doesn't need them working for Cloud as a delivery girl.

"White mage bullets. I've heard of them," Vincent says.

"As rare as we white mages," Valayris states.

Vincent looks around to see no more Deep Ground soldiers.

"You've been busy," Vincent states.

"And so have you," Valayris replies glancing around briefly as well.

Hearing Valayris groan Vincent looks to see her staff disappear as she hurtles toward the ground. Instinctively Vincent catches her.

"I'm alright," Valayris says, "Just a little drained. Haven't had to use that much magic in a while."

"We should rest for the night before we head off to the harbor."

"No!" Valayris replies standing up straight.

"No?"

"Not again," Vincent thinks, "This is how the last argument started."

"When these soldiers don't return more will come. They will come with revenge and me on their minds. We have to lead them away from these people," Valayris explains.

"You're in no condition to run," Vincent points out

"I don't have a choice, we have to, for these people,"

"Valayris,"

"No more bloodshed Vincent," Valayris exclaims, "Not on my account!"

"Alright lets go,"

On the way out the store clerk from earlier walks out of his shop.

"Thank you both, you've saved us,"

"Thank us by telling those Deep Ground scum we headed west," Valayris says.

"O...okay," the clerk stutters.

The crowd cheers as the two head out of town.


	8. The dream

**A/N**: This chapter has been revised taking in the constructive comments given to me in some of my reviews. Please enjoy the revision.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

The two make good distance away from the town.

"Valayris," Vincent calls.

Valayris's pace slows but she vigilantly treks on.

"Valayris," Vincent calls again this time grabbing her shoulder.

Stopping Valayris turns toward Vincent. Her face racked with exhaustion.

"Valayris you need to rest,"

"We must keep going. We must...we must... lead... lead them..."

Stumbling Valayris begins to fall. Wasting no time Vincent catches her.

"Don't you ever get tired of catching me?" Valayris asks looking up at him.

"I will catch you every time you fall," Vincent tells her.

Valayris sighs internally, "My Red Knight."

"You are in no condition to run anymore," Vincent says.

"But," Valayris says her stubbornness kicking in.

"The town will be safe," Vincent assures her.

Sighing in defeat Valayris knew she couldn't argue with him. She could barely stay on her own two feet there was no chance of winning an argument with him.

"You win," Valayris sighs.

Setting her on a stump Vincent setups camp. Looking at her Valayris slumps forward she was barely able to keep herself upright. Why did she keep doing this to herself? She was going to kill herself in the name of others if she wasn't more courteous to her own body. Anger flares up in Vincent, he was angry at her for treating herself the way she did and even more angry at Deep Ground for putting her into the position to where she had to treat herself like this.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Vincent asks the anger emanating from his voice, "First about not letting me go with you and now putting your own health at risk. It's like you have no self-value. I know the ordeal with your mother makes you value everyone's life above yours but thousands of people are counting on you to save them. Can't you respect yourself a little bit to make sure you are there for those innocent people. You're no good to anyone dead!"

"I thought you understood," Valayris says.

She had never been scared of Vincent up until now. There was a rage in him she had never seen before. The rage was not necessarily directed at her but it was still intimating.

"I do but I know that a lot of innocent people need your help too," Vincent says the anger waning from his voice, "You and I have to live and understand that this is a responsibility we both carry. I have to keep you safe and alive and you need to take care of yourself. Maybe if you don't want to think about doing it for yourself. Do it for the people who need you in Midgar."

Unsure of what to do Valayris sits in silence. Maybe he was right, maybe she did need to place a little more value on her own life. Yet just thinking of putting her life even a little bit above someone else's causes the guilt she carries in her heart to flare up. She couldn't value her life above someone else's, whose mother would pay next time for her arrogance.

"No one's," Valayris tells herself, "Never again, never again."

"Now get some sleep we have a good long walk through the mines tomorrow," Vincent instructs handing her a blanket.

Taking the blanket Valayris looks up at Vincent with sad widen eyes. She then says, "Thank you".

Nodding in response Vincent finds a good spot to keep watch. The guilt continues to loom over her as she pulls the blanket around her. Laying down she drifts off to sleep.

Vincent watches her sleep, he didn't mean to scare her the way he did but if that helps get through to her the importance of her life then that was the only important thing.

Valayris and Vincent head to the mines when they hear a noise behind them.

"Vincent do you hear that?" Valayris asks moving closer to Vincent.

"Yes, Valayris get behind me," Vincent orders.

Quickly Valayris stands behind Vincent. A few agonizing moments later Deep Ground Soldiers appear out of the brush.

"Come on monster," a soldier sighs, "Just give us the white mage and no one gets hurt."

"And how many times do I have to tell you guys that she is under my protection. You...can't...have...her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way,"

The soldiers open fire, sending bullets flying at Vincent and Valayris. Pushing Valayris out of the way Vincent leaves himself wide open. The bullets pierce his heart.

"Vincent!" Valayris cries, "Oh no."

Valayris's knee hits the ground hard her trembling hands try to reach out to hold Vincent's hand. Not wasting any time Deep Ground soldiers grab Valayris as her quivering fingers brush against Vincent's gloved hand. Blood oozes out Vincent's wound. Valayris couldn't believe this was happening, not now, not to him.

"Come on oh great white mage," a soldier says stepping on Vincent's hand.

"Vincent!" Valayris screams while they drag her away.

"Valayris...," Vincent says holding out his hand to her again.

"Vincent!" Valayris screams.

"Valayris," the pain racked Vincent says, "Valayris."

The voice begins to change as she can feel herself being shaken.

"Valayris," Vincent says, "Valayris."

Valayris slowly opens her eyes to see Vincent staring at her.

"Vincent! You're ok!" Valayris cries wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vincent taken back by the action keeps his arms away from her.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asks as she lets go of him.

"A dream?" Valayris asks leaning forward as the vision comes flooding back to her.

Tears fall from her eyes like silver raindrops.

"It was only a dream," Valayris sighs.

"What's going on Valayris?" Vincent asks perplexed by the entire situation.

"It was a dream. No, it was a horrible vision. We can't go through the mines. We have to go around them. We have to change our course." Valayris gushes.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asks looking for some answers and all he was getting from her was more questions.

"You'll die in those mines!" Valayris exclaims.

"What?" Vincent says, completely confused.

"I saw it," Valayris says covering her face with her hands, "You'll die saving me."

"I won't die. I can't protect you if I'm dead,"

"You'll die protecting me," Valayris repeats.

"If I do then you'll be safe to save the innocents,"

"Damnit," Valayris cries getting to her feet, "Why don't you value your own life a little more too."

He was such a hypocrite, she was counting on him to stay alive for her, just like those people where counting on her to stay alive for them. He couldn't be so careless with his life. She didn't want him to die, she wanted him beside her, always and forever. Throwing the blanket at Vincent Valayris storms off.

"Valayris!"

"I need to be alone," Valayris states

"But our deal,"

"This doesn't apply,"

"Yes it does,"

"No it doesn't,"

"Valayris,"

"I'll be fine,"

Snapping her fingers Valayris's staff appears.

"See I'll be fine," Valayris says looking at him over her shoulder.

Vincent sighs; she was to upset with him for him to win this fight. Accepting defeat he lets Valayris walk out of sight.

"She's going to get herself killed," Vincent states.

"What is she thinking going off like that? What am I thinking for letting her? Damnit she's making this difficult."

Getting back into the tree Vincent waits for Valayris to return. The hours pass as Vincent grows more and more concern for her safety.

"I should have followed her, or something," Vincent tells himself.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her, to my silver light," Vincent sighs looking off in the direction Valayris had walked away in.

Hours pass and finally Valayris returns.

"Valayris," Vincent sighs in relief.

Vincent quickly gets off of the tree to greet her.

"Vincent," Valayris returns still sounding upset.

"It's good to have you back safe and sound," Vincent tells her.

Valayris's grumpy look fades away as she looks at him.

"Thank you," Valayris blushes, "Have you thought about changing our route?"

"If it means that much to you we will,"

"Oh Vincent!" Valayris smiles.

Throwing her arms around his neck she embraces him. Vincent wraps his arms around her enjoying Valayris's warm embrace. Just when he thinks he could stay like this forever a familiar smells reaches Vincent's nose. The smell was of the perfume Lucrecia use to wear to work. Valayris feels Vincent go ridged, thinking she was out of line she releases her grip and takes a step back from Vincent.

"I'm sorry," Valayris apologizes.

Vincent shakes it off as Valayris retreats to her blanket. Lying down a small smile crosses Valayris's lips.

"He hugged me back, even if it was a few seconds it was there," Valayris thinks, "Progress! Oh yes progress."

Valayris drifts off to sleep with the smile still on her lips.

That morning the two pack up and head off.

"Vincent will you tell me something about yourself? I opened up to you maybe you can return the favor." Valayris asks.

"Like what?" Vincent asks.

"Like... Were you really a Turk?"

"Yes,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No,"

"Oook," Valayris says, "What about Lucrecia?"

As soon as those words escape her lips she hits herself in the preverbal forehead.

"Why do I ask such stupid questions?" Valayris asks herself.

Vincent just looks at her with sad eyes. The sadness in his eyes makes Valayris heart ache. She didn't want to upset him, she had just made another huge blunder.

"I'm sorry," Valayris replies feeling her heart sink, "Forget I asked."

"Beautiful Lucrecia..."Vincent trails off.

Valayris begins to feel uncomfortable.

"I was better off with silence," Valayris thinks.

"She was my first love. She was fair, graceful and very beautiful. We'd grown up together. I thought we would be together forever."

Valayris's face flushes. The more Vincent spoke about Lucrecia; the more she realized he would never care about her the way she was beginning to care about him. His heart was to attached to move on. She would have given anything to help Vincent move on but she could never force him to do that. Deep down she just wants Vincent to smile and be happy.

"Yet she loved Hojo and allowed herself to undergo experimentations not fit to be conducted on an animal. This ultimately ended her life and unleashed the nightmare, known as Sephiroth, on the world,"

"Oh," Valayris sighs.

"I could not save her," Vincent sighs.

"Maybe she didn't want to be saved," Valayris says.

Vincent sighs, "Maybe."

His depression angers Valayris, it at times seems like even when giving a chance out of his loneliness and depression he wouldn't take it, like he wanted to be sad and alone.

"Don't you ever wonder if she truly loved you? Maybe if she did she would want you to be happy."

Vincent looks at her. It was something he had never thought about. He just knew how much she had meant to him and how tired he was of being alone. He wanted to love again but Lucrecia's grip on him was tight.

"Because why mourn for someone who never took the time to see the real you. One who never truly appreciated you for you? You couldn't protect her because she didn't want your protection unlike me. I want you to protect me!"

Realizing what had escaped her lips Valayris clasps her hands over her mouth. Her face goes red with embarrassment.

"Ugh!" Valayris thinks, "Great white mage blunders another conversation."

"Valayris what are you saying?" Vincent asks his heart jumps at the thought of someone wanting him there to protect them...always.

"Nothing," Valayris says shaking her head, "Just ignore my last remark."

The last thing Valayris wants is to be reject this earlier on and to have the awkward 'I know you like me and all' conversation and then that awkward air around them.

"Oh," Vincent sighs.

His heart sinks, he wished she had told him what she had meant by her comment. Valayris sense disappointment inside Vincent. Unsure of why he would be disappointed she tries to shrug off the feeling. The two walk until they hear a noise behind them.

"Oh no," Valayris gasps.

"What?" Vincent asks.

"The dream,"Valayris says.

"You mean that noise,"

"Yes,"

"Get behind me Valayris,"

"No,"

"Do it!" Vincent orders.

Reluctantly she gets behind him.

"I don't like this,"

"Have faith in me,"

"I do but..."

The brush parts to reveal Deep Ground Soldiers. Valayris gasps; it was the dream, exactly.

"Oh no, please no," Valayris whimpers quietly.

"Come on monster," a soldier sighs, "Just give us the white mage and no one gets hurt."

"And how many times do I have to tell you guys that she is under my protection. You...can't...have...her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way,"

Oh no, please," Valayris says, "Breathe, breathe."

Her nerves were acting up from the fear; the shaking starts to overcome her.

"No, no, no,"

Valayris grips onto Vincent's cape.

"Valayris," Vincent says feeling the grip on his cape, "Let go Valayris."

Valayris's grip tightens, "No, no, no, no."

"It's time to die monster,"

The soldiers raise their guns.

"No, no, no," Valayris chants staring shimmer in silver light.

"Valayris pull yourself together," Vincent encourages.

Her grip and fixed position prevents Vincent from moving.

"No...no," Valayris says while the light grows brighter.

The guns fire sending bullets flying toward them.

"No!" Valayris screams.

In a moment of adrenaline Valayris whirls Vincent around causing her to be in front. Vincent winces feeling her body press against his. He did not want to find her dead in his arms. Opening his eyes he see her head lying on his chest.

"Valayris," Vincent says, "Valayris!"

Patting her back to gauge the amount of blood she lost, finds nothing but clean fabric.

"Valayris?" Vincent asks

Slowly she picks up her head, "I'm fine."

Looking he sees her looking up at him.

"Valayris," Vincent says.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying my name?"

"How did you...?"

Looking behind her Vincent sees all the soldiers slain by their own bullets.

"You..."

"Conjured up a shield before the bullets hit. It's all about channeling adrenaline."

"Don't do that to me again," Vincent growls grapping onto her arms, "You have this thing with putting yourself in position where I fear for your life."

Valayris looks at him. Did he care about her? Was he trying to move on? Was he trying to move on to her? All these questions enter Valayris's mind as she looks into Vincent's red eyes.

"I'm tired of you jumping in front of bullets for me. I'm thankful but tired of fearing for your life."

"I can't help it," Valayris says, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Try! Try hard," Vincent tells her, "Your need to be in one piece when we get back to Midgar."

"Ok," Valayris says.

Vincent loosens his grip on her arms.

"I'm sorry," Valayris apologizes, "I don't mean to worry you.'

"Don't be. Just understand you're more valuable alive then dead. Besides if I get hurt you can always heal me. You can't heal yourself if you get shot again."

"True," Valayris agrees, "I can't heal you if they take me."

"True," Vincent agrees, "Lets just agree to keep each other safe without you risking your life too much."

"Agreed!" Valayris replies.


	9. Junon Harbor

The two reach the harbor just to be welcomed by two familiar faces.

"Hello you two. Its a pleasure to see you again," a voice says.

The two look to see Reno and Rude standing in front of them.

"Reno," Valayris states in shock, "Rude."

"How do you do my dear?" Reno asks kissing her hand.

"Fine," Valayris replies feeling Vincent's fingers curl over her shoulders.

"What brings you guys to Junon Harbor?" Rude asks.

"We are..." Valayris starts to say before she is interrupted.

"We could ask the same of you," Vincent interrupts.

"Turk business, you know how that is Valentine," Reno replies pointing in Turk cane at Vincent.

"I do," Vincent says pushing the cane away from him, "That doesn't answer my question. What do Turks want with their closed naval base?"

"Deep Ground has taken quite an interest in tracking down our beautiful white mage," Reno says kissing her hand again.

Valayris feels Vincent's grip tighten on her shoulders.

"Where have you been? That is been the whole reason she's under my protection," Vincent snaps.

Valayris sighs she had a bad feeling about this conversation.

"True but the last time I saw her under your protection she had been shot," Reno rudely replies.

"You aggravated her wounds,"

"I wouldn't have aggravated her wounds if she didn't have any to begin with,"

The voices began to become harsher.

"You..."

"Stop it," Valayris interrupts breaking free from Vincent's grip.

"Stop what?" the two ask.

"Honestly, you two are impossible," Valayris replies.

She walks off toward the beach.

"See what you did Reno," Vincent says pointing to Valayris.

"What I did? Look at what you did?"

Valayris reaches the beach.

"Pissing matches, damn pissing matches," Valayris sighs, "Like they can hide the fact they're fighting for my attention. I'm a white mage emotions are my specialty. Well at least everyone's except Vincent's."

Valayris plops down onto the sand and stares out into the beautiful water.

"I'll I want is Vincent to look at me the same way he looks at that damn crystal!" Valayris cries.

Realizing that was a bit loud looks around to see if anyone heard her. Lucky for her no one did. The ocean's breeze wraps itself around her as if trying to comfort her yet the wind carries a chill upon it. Valayris wraps her arms around herself and shivers.

"Why me?" Valayris asks, "Why does it have to be cold when I have no one to keep me warm?"

"Maybe Reno is the one suppose to keep her warm?"

As soon as she says that the scar from her bullet wound flares up. Touching it with her fingers the pain flashes sending an image of Vincent to her eyes.

"Ok," Valayris says, "Don't lie to yourself. Your heart doesn't want Reno."

Valayris sighs flopping down on the sand. There she lies staring up at the cloudy blue sky. Her mind begins to wander thinking about Vincent, Reno, Midgar, all the innocent people, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Red, Reeve, the disease...Marlene.

"Are you ok lady?" a little girl's voice says interrupting her chain of thought.

"Marlene?" Valayris asks.

"No silly lady. My name is June," the voice says.

Valayris sits up and she sees the true form of the girl. Her blonde pigtails bounce as she skips around Valayris. She was a beautiful little girl plagued by only one thing. The disease ravaging Midgar laid its scars upon her arm.

"Ms. June, are you sick?" Valayris asks gesturing to her arm.

June stops skipping and looking at Valayris then at her arm.

"Yes, I got this in Midgar, we use to live there you know,"

"Really, I'm from Midgar too,"  
"Really, did you get sick too?"

"No, I was lucky,"

"You are lucky then, it took my mommy away from me,"

Valayris eyes tear up a, she could feel the pain of lose in June.

"Really I lost my mommy to when I was young too,"

"Really? We have a lot in common lady,"

"That we do June,"

"June!" a male voice calls, "Do not harass the lady."

The man walks over to the two.

"I'm sorry is my daughter bothering you?"

"Oh no, June and I were just noticing all the things we had in common. Weren't we June?" Valayris explains.

June nods before she continues to skip

"Oh," the man says.

June skips away leaving Valayris and her father alone.

"Is anyone else sick with the disease?" Valayris asks.

"Lots, we all seemed to have the good idea to flee Midgar to escape and maybe cure the disease but that no good has come of it," the man explains.

"How far along is the disease in June?" Valayris asks looking at the little girl.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I can save her Sir. I doubt you want to lose your daughter after losing your wife,"

"Don't play with me. No one, and I mean no one can cure it. The only person who can is a lie, a rumor," the man says looking away, "The white mage..."

"Valayris Valk," Valayris says.

The man turns back to see her shimmering in silver light. The light dims as Valayris extends her hand.

"Valayris Valk, its nice to meet you," the man says.

"You are real?"

"Yes, I am the only hope for your daughter,"

The man begins to kneel but Valayris stops him

"No, no, I am nothing holy I'm just a humble healer," Valayris says picking up the man, "So how far along is she?"

"She has the scarring, the dizzy spells, the weakness but its only 50 of the days she has the dizziness and weakness,"

"I can cure her," Valayris states, "I will cure this town."

June's father turn toward his daughter who had continued to merrily skip on the beach while the adults were talking.

"June, honey, come here please," her father says.

June skips over to them. Kneeling down Valayris looks June in the eye.

"I'm going to make you all better June," Valayris tells her.

"Really?"

"Really," Valayris says, "Are you ready?"

June nods as Valayris takes June's hands in hers. June's father watches as translucent silver wings unfold out of Valayris's shoulder blades wrapping around Valayris and June. Hiding them behind a thin silver curtain of feathers. The wings begin slowly fade allowing June's father to see his daughter dusted in silver light. The sight was so beautiful it brings tears to his eyes.

While this was happening Vincent, Reno and Rude walk to a hill over looking the beach.

"She has wings?" Rude asks looking at Vincent.

"I guess so," Vincent answers.

"So she is an angel," Reno breathes.

The silver light dies away as everyone holds their breath. June looks down at her arm to see the scarring had disappeared.

"Am I all better lady?" June asks.

"All better," Valayris smiles at June.

"Thank you lady," June says hugging Valayris.

Valayris returns the embrace.

"I'm glad I could help June," Valayris says releasing the embrace.

June then looks over Valayris's shoulders.

"Where did your wings go lady?" June asks.

"They went back into where I keep them, but before they did they gave you little wings of your own to protect you from the disease just like mine protect me. Just remember little June these wings are to protect your from the disease. So no flying," Valayris tells her gently tapping her on the nose.

June smiles at Valayris then says, "Ok."

"Daddy," June calls trying to look over her shoulders for her wings, "I have wings."

"I can see them," June's father says wiping away tears.

June skips over to her dad and gives him a huge hug.

"I love you Daddy,"

"I love you to my little angel,"

Valayris looks upon the scene. The love of a father and his daughter fills her. This love also made her feel lonely. She did not have a love this strong and her friends she loved where far away fighting for Midgar and the man she 'loved' was unsure of how he feels. Valayris feels a hand placed on her shoulder. In that hand an intense sense of warmth and caring spreads throughout her body. Placing her hand on top of the hand. The hand was not a hand of flesh and blood but a cold metal gauntlet.

"Vincent?" Valayris asks herself mentally.

Valayris turns to see Vincent standing there. Looking down she sees Vincent take her hand in his.

"Vincent what are you doing here?"

Vincent grip on her hand tightens.

"You are an angel,"

"No, just a healer,"

Vincent takes Valayris's other hand.

"That was amazing to watch you cure that little girl," Vincent say drawing Valayris closers to him. Confused by the entire situation mentally shrugs it off and continues to go along for the ride. Valayris looks into Vincent's eyes. Her heart begins to skip beats The look in his eyes had changed. It was a softer look one closer to the one she had seen when he gazed upon Lucrecia in the crystal.

"You are so beautiful," Vincent says.

"You're just saying that because of that spell. That is a common side effect. Everyone around the spell either falls in love with someone or begins to find me angelic and spew all this romantic stuff. Don't worry it will wear off in a minute," Valayris blushes.

"No, its not the spell," Vincent says dropping her right hand.

Vincent reaches out to caress her face. Valayris's heart began to beat faster along with it skipping beats.

"Valayris," a voice says behind them.

Vincent's hand recoils and Valayris internally drops her head.

"Damnit! Again," Valayris thinks.

Valayris turns to see June's father.

"Valayris," June's father says his eyes glistening with tears, "Thank you. I owe you everything. I feared losing my daughter everyday since her mother was taken from us."

"It was my pleasure. I just wish I could have been around to save your wife. I know how it feels to not have a mother growing up."

"So it is true. Your mother sacrificed herself in child birth to give us our salvation,"

Valayris tenses every muscle in her body. She wanted to punch him and scream. Like he had any clue what had happened to her mother. Murdered by her daughter without even knowing it. She then feels a leather glove wrap around her wrist. The sensation calms her down and she then drops her head.

"I'm sorry Sir," Vincent says, "Its a very difficult subject for her to discuss."

"I am very sorry, my most humblest apologizes. I never wanted to upset you," June's father states.

"Its ok," Valayris sighs feeling Vincent's hand leave her wrist.

"I hope my stupidity hasn't made you change your mind about cleansing the town,"

"Oh heaven's no," Valayris coos.

Valayris takes June's father's shoulders' in her hands. June's father drops in head in response.

"I could never do that to the people whose spirits live inside me," Valayris tells him lowering her head in an attempt to look him in the eye. June's father lifts his eye to meet Valayris's.

"Thank you,"

"Now please gathering everyone. I will cleanse the town,"

June's father nods then turns to June who was skipping the entire time.

"Come on June lets go gather the towns people,"

"Ok Daddy,"

June rushes over to her father and takes his hand. Walking off June turns around and waves good-bye to Valayris. Valayris in return smiles and waves back. The two disappear into the distance. Sighing Valayris turns to the ocean.

"Did the side effects wear off yet Vincent?" Valayris asks her tone was melancholy.

"What are you talking about?"

"'Your so beautiful Valayris.' It's a side effect the wings have on bystanders. Everyone loves you and thinks you're this 'angel' then moments after the wings are gone it's back to being the plan old white mage and no one gives you a second look. Well a look like the one they had given you before," Valayris explains.

"Valayris, look at me,"

"I'm scared to Vincent," Valayris tells him, "I'm scared to see the looks from the past."

"Valayris!" Reno calls from the hill, "They're ready for you."

"I have to go," Valayris says heading toward the hill.

She stops standing next to Vincent.

"Don't worry Vincent. I'll be ok when I get back,"

Valayris continues to head off toward Reno leaving Vincent standing alone on the beach.

"She's confusing," Vincent states walking closer to the water.

"Maybe I shouldn't open my heart to her," Vincent says, "Maybe we're just meant to be friends. Just friends."

Suddenly a stabbing pain overcomes him in his shoulder. Gripping his shoulder he remembers that's where he had been shot. The scene plays over again in his mind, coming to the part where she had healed him his body fills with a loving warmth. As the feeling dies away he looks around to see if Valayris was casting some sort of spell on him, yet the beach was empty. That warmth feeling, it was the same thing he had felt when Lucrecia had smiled at him. This feeling was something he had long forgotten about. He wondered if it was the same feeling Cloud felt when he had accepted Arieth's death.

"Valayris," Vincent says touching his wound.

Loud vociferous cheers echo over the beach. Vincent looks over to see a crowd rushing off somewhere. As the crowd thins Vincent sees a familiar female silhouette stand atop the hill.

"Valayris!" Vincent calls.

The silhouette waves as it comes closer.

"Vincent," Valayris says standing in front of him, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I understand there is a lot about white mages and especially you that I do not understand but I hope to one day,"

Valayris's eyes light up as they begin to shimmer with tears.

"Valayris are you crying?"

"No, its just that is the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me. No one wants to get involved with white mages and usually the ones who do want you for the fame or what every they can use you for. So I tend to assume if anyone cares about me its just because of the spell or what they can use me for."

"It can't be the only sweet thing. What about smooth talking Reno?"

Valayris gives Vincent an "oh please" look.

"Never mind,"

Valayris takes Vincent's hand.

"Come on," Valayris says.

The warmth spreads through Vincent's body once more.

"Where are we going?"

"The town is having a celebration in honor of the town being cleansed,"

"How are you feeling after all that work?"

"Pretty good a little worn but no stumbling and such,"

"Well that's good to hear,"

"So lets go. The people are waiting for us,"

Vincent and Valayris join the party. The music was loud a the food was delicious.

While Valayris enjoys the celebration Reno walks up behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder. She turns to look to face Reno.

"Reno, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Yea, hey you know if you need anything I'm your man."

"You're sweet, Reno,"

Reno smiles weakly, "I also came to wish you and Vincent the best."

"Huh?"

"I have withdrawn in the battle for your feelings but I wish to remain your friend."

"Of course, Reno," Valayris smiles then kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't normally give up so easy but I figure if I withdraw now I have a chance later. You know if things don't go well."

"Clever,"

"I'm a Turk, what can I say?"

Valayris smiles as Reno waves disappearing into the crowd.

The evening continues on when a motorcycle pulls up.

"Valayris!" the man driving the motorcycle calls.

Valayris makes her way through the crowd.

"Yes,"

"Message for you,"

"Thanks,"

Valayris takes the message from him. Vincent emerges from the crowd.

"I don't like this Valayris," Vincent says, "How would Cloud know where we are?"

"I followed the directions given to me by a man from Nielblhem to the small mine town to here," the delivery boy says.

"That's how I found you Vincent,"

The delivery boy nods then drives off.

"Don't worry," Valayris opening the message

"_Valayris,_

_The mission is a complete success. Meet the group and I on the outskirt of Midgar. Please hurry the people need you. Have Vincent keep watch on the border and come to us alone. You should have no Deep Ground incursions._

_-Cloud"_

"That's Cloud's handwriting," Valayris says pointing at the note.

"Yes," Vincent agrees, "But I don't like the feel of this."

"He needs you to keep look out while I perform the cleansing it makes perfect sense. You're just being paranoid."

"Maybe,"

"Have a little faith in Cloud, he knows what he's doing."

Vincent answers her with silence.

"We should leave tonight. It's a long way back to Midgar."

"But Valayris," a man says.

"We will celebrate together after I cleanse the Midgar and destroy the disease. Please celebrate in my absent, enjoy it you are all free," Valayris tells them.

"Yes," the man says, "Of course."

Reno stand behind Vincent, "Take care of her. Good care of her, Valentine. This smells fishy."

"I will,"

"Good,"

"Vincent lets go,"

The town says good-bye as the two head off.


	10. Ajit

The two walk into Ajit.

"We should rest here tonight," Vincent says.

"You're right. I need the rest before tomorrow.

"What you're not going to aruge with me about how we should continue?" Vincent asks a little surprised. He half expected to have to convince her to rest.

"No I've learned after all this time that I'm not good to anyone tired or dead. Thank you very much."

"Well that's refreshing," Vincent says and turns to begin setup camp.

Valayris smiles at Vincent as she begins to help him get camp ready.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"No, Cloud and the crew took care of the part that would make it nerve racking."

"Ok," Vincent says standing up.

A small pop echoes in the forest followed by Vincent letting out a groan and falls to his knees.

"Vincent," Valayris says rushing to his side, "What happened?"

Vincent's hand jerks from his side. Opening his hand toward Valayris it revealing a large dart.

"Sedatives?" Valayris asks examining the dart.

Valayris turns her eyes away from the dart to Vincent; she notices the color leaving his lips.

"I have a feeling its not," Vincent replies.

Valayris snatches the dart from his hand. Touching the dart sends a shock wave into her system.

"Damnit! It's poison," Valayris replies dropping the dart, "They've poisoned you."

"I'll be fine," Vincent tells her.

"Yes, after I heal you,"

"Do not waste any of your precious energy on me,"

"That line will not work on me Valentine!" Valayris replies sharply.

"Valentine? You've been around Reno too long,"

"Maybe I have," Valayris laughs.

Valayris takes Vincent's hands in hers.

"You're getting...cold," Valayris states her eyes getting teary.

She lays Vincent down flat.

"I just want you to relax," Valayris says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll make you better in no time," Valayris promises.

"Valayris...I...just want you to know..."

Valayris lays her index finger on his lips.

"Shhh, you can tell me later. You're not going anywhere," Valayris assures him.

"But..."

"Have a little faith in me Vincent,"

"I do,"

"Then no worries,"

Vincent's color was beginning to drain from his already pale face.

"Oh please no," Valayris whispers under her breath, "You will not take him."

Valayris gently cups her hand over his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. The two of them glow brilliantly for a brief period of time then it dies away. She looks at him her face full of hope. In response Vincent lets out a ragged cough. Valayris face drops into a frustrated frown.

"Damnit! I underestimated the strength of the poison," Valayris sighs.

Valayris sits up and focuses her magic into her lips. They were glowing brighter then they have ever before. Leaning in slowly she lowers herself inches from Vincent's face. Closing her eyes she presses her lips gently against his. Their lips meet radiating a bright light. The light was so bright that they disappeared in its glory. The lights intensity wanes to reveal the two still connected at the lips. She sits up and looks upon Vincent's face. A little color returns to Vincent's lips.

"Why in the world would someone make such a strong poison?" Valayris asks while her mind ponders.

Valayris gets to her feet and looks out into the nearby brush.

"You think you can weaken me by making me exert lots of magical energy. You think I'll use up all my energy ridding him of this Deep Ground filth. Well I'll show you rouge Deep Ground. Cloud and the crew halted your operations. Didn't you get the memo? Think if you get me it will bring back your operations. I'll heal him and I fight all you scum!" Valayris yells into the distance.

She turns back to Vincent, "Vincent."

He lays there no response. Valayris kneels down next to him.

"Vincent," Valayris coos caressing his cheek.

"Ugh!"

"Can you stand?"

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"Poison my dear, you were poisoned," Valayris explains.

"Can you try to stand?" Valayris asks him.

Vincent struggles and gets to his knees.

"Vincent I need you stand," Valayris says.

Vincent looks up at her just in time to watch her wings unfold.

"I knew you were an angel," Vincent says.

"You're delusional," Valayris laughs.

Vincent gets to his feet with Valayris assistance. Once Vincent is standing Valayris floats to his eye level.

"Close your eyes Vincent," Valayris coos.

Vincent closes his eyes as he feels feathers brush against his cape. He then feels slender arms wrap around his chest.

"Valayris what's goin..." Vincent begins to say yet is interrupted by his lips on his.

A warmth rushes over his body running inside and outside. Yet nothing could beat the soft sensation of Valayris's lips on his. Unexpectedly he feels his feet leave the ground. His arms move and grab onto her waist so not to fall. His black world inside his eyes turns light grey with what he assumed was Valayris's silver light. In this moment he feels the poison rushing out of his system into another object. After feeling his body cleansed he feels them float back to the ground. Once his feet hit the ground he opens his eyes right as Valayris's lips leaves his. Looking at her he sees her floating above him. He plucks her out of the air and wraps his arms around her waist. Holding her he noticed a feather fall from one of her majestic wings and vanish before it ever reaches the ground.

"Your feather,"

"Oh, its ok. I lose feathers when I cure strong diseases and poisons because that's where the disease is stored before it goes away."

"Do they grow back?"

"After a while," Valayris tells him.

Valayris folds her wings in.

"How are you feeling?" Valayris asks.

Vincent in response Vincent's grips tightens around her waist.

"You should rest Vincent, the poison still would have drained you quite a bit," Valayris suggests.

"I'm fine," Vincent tells her pulling her close.

He leans in as Valayris heart begins to beat faster and faster. She watches his lips come closer and closer to hers. In her mind she couldn't help but wonder why she was so nervous she had technically kissed him.

"I mean isn't the contact of two people's lips a kiss," Valayris thinks, "Isn't it?"

Snapping out of her mental rat race Vincent's lips appear centimeters apart from hers. Their lips were about to meet when Vincent's knees buckle pitching his back.

"Vincent!" Valayris cries as Vincent gains his balance, "See you need to rest,""I guess you were right," Vincent replies defeated as he sits down.

"Of course I was right I'm the white mage, healing is my specialty,"

"With your lips?"

"You can't resist my healing kiss,"

"No, I can't but why your lips," Vincent says brushing one of his fingers against her lips.

"It was the easiest place for me to learn to channel my magic too,"

"Ahh I see,"

Thinking about the events earlier, he was so close to kissing her, "Damn Deep Ground," he thinks.

"Vincent?" Valayris asks.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Valayris asks, "You have a deep thinking look on your face."

"Oh its nothing, I thought Cloud said he got rid of Deep Ground?"

"No he said the mission was complete and..." Valayris says looking of the note.

"You should have no Deep Ground incursions," Vincent says, "Wouldn't you think this classifies as a Deep Ground incursions."

"No because I think he meant after I leave you at the border. You can't expect Cloud to get the rouge soldiers that were out after he and the others took down the head quarters. Besides its nothing I couldn't handle."

"Valayris,"

"Have a little faith in Cloud,"

"But..."

"This was written by Cloud I can feel it,"

"But..."

"Will discuss this later. After you rest," Valayris says.

"Yes, ma'am,"

Vincent rests his head back against a tree and drift off to sleep. Valayris places her back against a tree. Snapping her fingers summons her Celestial staff and grips it tightly.

"Never hurts to be safe when you have someone healing," Valayris tells herself admiring her staff, "Specially with the daunting task tomorrow."

Unaware of the healing ritual's toll on her energy Valayris drifts off to sleep as well.

Author's note

"You can't resist my healing kiss," is line from Sudeki, it was the line that made me start creating so I had to use it. Thanks Sudeki for the line


	11. A Trap

The morning light warms Vincent's face. The warmth snaps Vincent awake. The events of last night hit him like a load of bricks. Deep Ground had poisoned him, he had almost kissed Valayris everything was vivid in his mind. What if Deep Ground had gotten Valayris when he resting? His eyes dart around yet there was no sign of Valayris.

"Valayris," Vincent calls.

No answer.

"Valayris," Vincent calls a little louder.

No answer.

"Valayris!" Vincent calls much louder this time.

"Yes?" Valayris asks calmly peaking out from behind a tree.

"Do not worry me so," Vincent tells her.

"Sorry...I was preparing for today's rituals,"

"I think this is a rouse. We're walking into a trap,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of last night's festivities,"

"Well that fact that I'm still here is proof they're not after me," Valayris says.

"Because I sort of fell asleep last night too," Valayris replies sheepishly.

"What?" Vincent replies, "You mean you let your guard down when I wasn't able to protect you."

"Yes," Valayris recoils.

"Then we are lucky no Deep Ground came and got you,"

"My point exactly! They probably were late about hearing about the downfall of their headquarters," Valayris states.

"I still don't like it,"

"I don't think if Deep Ground was truly after us they would have pasted up the chance to take advantage of our defenseless state last night."

"Maybe..."

"You are trying to will this to be a trap,"

"No its just reeks of one,"

"Well I trust Cloud," Valayris says turning her back to Vincent.

"I do too but..." Vincent says reaching out for her

"I have faith in the events of last night. They tell me it's safe to return and help the innocents of Midgar," Valayris says walking toward the exit.

"I'm going with you,"

"Until the border of Midgar,"

"The whole way,"

"No!"

"No?"

"We're going to follow Cloud's orders.

"Valayris,"

"I'm a big girl,"

"Valayris, Look what happened the last time you said that. Deep Ground raided the city,"

"I wasn't injured or kill when they did now was I? I think I did a stand up job of handling them,"

"Till exhaustion got a hold of you,"

"I won't be doing any fighting just healing,"

"Valayris," Vincent says grabbing her shoulders and whirls her around to face him.

"Vincent," Valayris says looking at him a shocked expression crosses her face.

"Don't take this so lightly. What are we going to do if it's a trap?"

"You'll come rescue me," Valayris says nonchalantly, "Like you've done before."

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'll pick up your slack," Valayris jokes.

"This isn't a joke Valayris,"

"I know that Vincent," Valayris says breaking free of Vincent's grip.

"Neither are the people who are going to lose: brothers, mothers, fathers, lovers, daughters, son, and grandparents to this disease if I don't do something now," Valayris says her tone turns serious, "I've been running long enough. The time to act is now!"

"Please understand this Vincent," Valayris says turning away from him and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I do, but I just don't know what I would do without..." Vincent starts.

"Please don't finish that sentence. Lets not even think like that. If we each do are part no one's going to die. No more death,"

Vincent sighs; every time he was going to tell her he cared about her she shut him down. It was beginning to frustrate him.

"We can talk after this is all over," Valayris says.

"Fine," Vincent sighs.

"Lets get moving shall we,"

The two reach the border of Midgar.

Valayris turns to look at Vincent who has been silent the entire trip.

"Here is where I leave you," Valayris says.

Vincent reaching out and grabs a hold of her arm.

"Be careful Valayris," Vincent states.

Valayris looks at him, "I will."

"Vincent," Valayris says stepping closer to him.

Vincent grip loosens around her arm.

"I promise I won't die here,"

Vincent looks into her eyes, filled with sincerity.

"Cloud and I will come get you as soon as we finish,"

"For Deep Ground's sake, I hope so or there will be much blood shed to atone for their sins,"

"Always my protector," Valayris laughs.

"Till the end of my days,"

"Then I am truly lucky," Valayris smiles, "Good bye for now Vincent."

Valayris turns and walks off disappearing into the brush.

Minutes pass and then Vincent comes to a decision.

"I'm your protector Valayris, you can not expect me to stay behind and let you go unguarded."

Vincent walks into the brush after Valayris.

Valayris reaches the outskirts of Midgar. As she exits the brush she sees Cloud standing there waiting for her.

"Cloud!" Valayris calls out waving at him.

Cloud reluctantly waves back then Valayris notices the wave turns into a shooing motion.

Finally Cloud's voice reaches her ears.

"Val run it's a trap!" Cloud yells.

Valayris turns to take off into the brush yet before she could 10 Deep Ground Soldier jump her.

"Let go of me you Scum," Valayris says trying to break their grip.

"Please, after all this work we finally have you. We're not letting you go for a long time."

"Damnit! Let me go," Valayris says charging up her magic.

"Ah...Ah...Ah," a soldier says shaking a finger at her.

"None of that," the soldier says plunging a needle into her flesh.

The soldier unloads a heavy dose of sedatives into her system.

"I'll get...you for..." Valayris struggles to say before passing out.

She is lifted over one of the soldier's shoulder and carried into the back of a truck.

"Val, I'm sorry," Cloud says.

"Thanks for your help Cloud," a soldier says shoving the butt of his gun into Cloud's back, "I'm sure your little girlfriend thanks you too."

"We're not welcome," Cloud winces, "One way or another I will kill you. I promise you that."

"I believe it when I see it," the soldier replies, "Now get into the truck."

Vincent arrives in time to watch the truck with Valayris and Cloud drive off.

"Damnit! I was right,"

The truck speeds off into the distance as Vincent fights to keep up with it. They travel many miles till they reach a barren mountain wall. As the truck pulls up to the mountain the mountain begins to quiver in anticipation of their arrival. A hidden door appears and opens up letting the truck in. The door then quickly shuts behind it. Vincent rushes to the door just to collide into the faux mountain wall.

"Damnit!" Vincent cries slamming his gauntleted hand against the mountainside.

"There has to be another way in," Vincent states his eyes darting around the terrain. Vincent mentally decides on a direction and darts off into the surrounding wilderness.

Hours pass by as Vincent meticulously comb the mountainside for another way into Deep Ground's base.

"If I don't hurry who knows what will happen to Valayris and Cloud in there," Vincent says the frustration building up in his tone.

"Damnit," Vincent exclaims pounding a nearby piece of rock.

Silence creeps over Vincent while his mind begins to wander thinking of what could be happening to them inside that rocky prison, along with attempting to think of a plan to get himself inside. Vincent is brought out of his unnaturally silent world by a female's scream.

"Valayris!" Vincent calls out jumping to his feet.

Rushing down the mountain Vincent heads toward the truck entrance. Reaching it, it remains sealed and shut. Vincent then lets out a beastly roar. Vincent can feel Chaos bubbling up inside him.

"No," Vincent says backing away from the door, "Not now."

Vincent takes a deep breath, "You no good to them in Chaos. Bursting in, in that form you'd have the entire headquarters on you."

"Patience Vincent," he tells himself, "I have to find a way in."

Vincent turns and head in the opposite direction from last time. More hours pass to no avail. As he combs the side of the mountain Vincent comes across a strange piece of paper with "S-I-R-Y-A-L-A-V" written on it.

"This may prove useful in the future," Vincent says sticking the paper in his small pack.

Vincent then continues the search.

"I'm coming Valayris," Vincent tells her, "I save you one way or another."

Vincent reaches finally reaches the back of the mountain. Combing over the place he finds a strange metal box hidden deep within some thorny bushes. Beating back the brush the metal box turns out of be an access point. Examining the box the screen reads "PASSWORD"

"Password," Vincent says, "What would their password be?"

Vincent mind swirls with all the possible choices that could Deep Ground's password could be.

"I wonder," Vincent says pulling out the piece of paper.

Vincent then copies the letters on the paper into the computer.

"Password accepted," the screen, flashes as the doors creak open.

Looking around to make sure no one was coming Vincent slides into the base. Upon entering he slides into a nearest crevice to remain hidden. The base is enormous. Lucky for Vincent there were many places for him to creep about the structure without drawing too much attention. Vincent ducks into the darkness hearing heavy boots heading his direction. Two soldiers voice's come into earshot.

"Did you hear we caught that white mage?" one of the soldiers asks.

"Really, so the message ploy worked? The other soldier replies.

"Yep, she was brought in a while ago. Took her right up to the boss."

"And?"

"I guess the boss has decided to keep her around. She was quite beautiful."

"Was?"

"Before the boss introduced her to his cane. Now she's a bit bloody."

Vincent's face stretches into a grimace. How could they hurt something so beautiful as Valayris?

"I don't know I think blood is kind of a turn on,"

Vincent's thumb clicks back Cerberus's hammer, "Come on say something stupid again I dare you."

"Well there is no way you'll get any part of you close enough to her. Boss has got her lock up in one of the restricted areas, you know one of those places only the Boss and a few other's can enter."

"Wow, she is apparently more important then they lead us to believe."

"Yep, kind of makes you wonder what's really going on?"

"Come on man, you're just being a conspiracy theorist again."

"It's too suspicious not to be a conspiracy I mean why would the Boss want to keep..."

The voices fade out of Vincent's range of hearing.

"I have to get to her quick before their boss changes his mind about keep her around or worst..."

Dark images enter his mind. Images he never what to come into fruition. Vincent begins to creep his way deeper into Deep Ground headquarters in hopes to discover more information about their little operation.


	12. In the cells

While Vincent creeps about Valayris is thrown brutally into her cell.

"Here we are," a soldier says as her body thuds against the cement floor.

"Home sweet home," the other soldier says.

Valayris gets to her hand and knees and looks up at them. Her blue eyes still shimmer brilliantly in spite of her aching body.

"You know Max," the other soldier says making his way toward her his hips swaggering.

"What?"

"How about you leave me and the white mage alone for a bit," the soldier says placing a gloved finger under her chin.

"I don't think that's a good idea man, she for the Boss and no one else. He'd have your skin for messing with her."

"Come on Max,"

"Mac, no,"

"Fine," Mac says before he slaps her down, "Probably no good anyway."

The two laughs as Valayris spits out some blood.

"I wish the sedative would wear off," Valayris says wiping the blood from her mouth, "I'd really like to heal these wounds."

"Val," a familiar voice says in the cell next to her.

"Cloud?"

"Yes,"

"Cloud are you ok?"

"I'm alright," Cloud answers, "Sounds like they've laid it into you pretty bad."

"Nothing to worry about,"

"I'm sorry Val,"

"Don't be, just tell me what happened Cloud?"

"Tifa and I were infiltrating this headquarters when they unleashed this monster on us. This monster's power was scary. My sword barely scratched it. It over powered us and took us to their boss. The bastard told us that he had a use for us. That's when he told me write that note to you. He knew that if someone forged a note you would know."

"Everyone leaves a little bit on themselves on the page when they write I can sense that."

"Well, I at first told him to go to hell but that's when he gave me the ultimatum. I write the note or they kill Tifa. So at that point I agreed and they sent the note off to you. I never wanted you to get caught."

"Tifa's life is more important then me getting caught, because at least Vincent's somewhere trying to get in."

"You left him at the border though."

"You really think after taking a vow to protect me Vincent's just going to let me walk off all by myself?"

Cloud laughs, "Nope you're right he'd follow you."

"He thought this was a trap, since they tried to poison him last night,"

"What!"

"Yeah in Aijt they poisoned him."

"But he's ok right?"

"I took care of him."

"But if they tried to poison him and the note said you have no encounters with Deep Ground why did you still come?"

"Because a part of me wanted to help the people of Midgar. I've been running around for quite some time now. The disease was in Junon Harbor and when I saw what it had done to these people I couldn't turn away from Midgar any longer. I also...missed my friends."

"Vincent not much of a conversationalist huh?"

"No, that's not it. I enjoy Vincent's company I'm just being selfish and want to have both my friends and Vincent around me."

"Val, do you..." Cloud starts trying to make sure he words this correctly, "Love Vincent?"

Valayris is quiet from a moment then says, "Yes...I do."

Cloud hears her blushing through her voice.

"Wow Valayris," Cloud says, "Vincent is the last person I thought you would fall in love with."

"Well I guess spending so much one on one time he grows on you,"

"I guess,"

"Is Tifa with you Cloud?"

"No, they locked her up somewhere else so I'd behave."

"I guess we just wait till Vincent gets here,"

"I hope for your sake he gets here soon,"

"I just hope these sedatives wear off soon, I getting tired of tasting my own blood,"

Cloud then hears her spit out what he imagined was more blood.

An hour passes as Valayris feels the sedative wear completely off.

"Finally," Valayris states her hand glowing in silver light.

She heals all the wounds that low life had inflicted upon her. Marveling in the moment she doesn't notice the boss of Deep Ground walk up behind her.

"Excellent I see the sedatives have worn off finally," the boss says.

Taking her by surprise Valayris turns to she him standing at the door of her cell.

"Have you come to beat me again?" Valayris says, "Cause now I'm ready to fight you."

The Boss unlocks the door and steps inside the cell. Closing the door behind him he steps closer to Valayris.

"Now, Valayris," the Boss says grabbing her arm and bending it behind her back.

"Do you really want to kill me?" he asks pulling her closer to him.

His grip was strong and Valayris tries to wiggle out of his grip yet it was no use.

"Yes," Valayris says her eyes glinting with silver.

"Ah Ah," The Boss says bending her arm more.

The silver leaves her eyes as she winces in pain.

"You didn't let me finish," the Boss says snapping his fingers.

A soldier comes up to the cell door holding a squirming figure.

"Tifa!" Valayris cries.

"Valayris," Tifa cries.

"Try to kill me or anyone in this headquarters and your little friend dies," the Boss says.

With that cue the soldier places a knife to Tifa's neck.

"Tifa!" Cloud cries in the other cell.

"Take her back to her cell soldier," the Boss orders.

Tifa and soldier walk off.

"Cloud!" Tifa calls.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Cloud calls back.

"We'll save her Cloud I promise," Valayris tells him her voice racked with the pain being inflicted by the Boss.

"I don't think so," the Boss says, "You're coming with me."

Cloud hears the door opens and the scuffle on footsteps.

"We have big plans for you my dear," the Boss says.

"Val!" Cloud says.

"Cloud don't worry about me," Valayris says, "Just have faith in the Red Knight."

"If you hurt her you scum I'll kill you," Cloud tells the Boss.

"Well no worries then, she is more profitable alive then dead," the Boss laughs and walks off with Valayris in toe.


	13. The Crystal

Vincent's progress through the headquarters became painstakingly slow. The soldiers were like cockroaches crawling in and out of the numerous crevices littering the establishment. They're pesky presence caused Vincent to have to travel at an overly cautious pace. He knew getting caught was not an option if he wanted to save Valayris and his friends. The headquarters was all a buzz about the recent capture of Valayris. Vincent begins to work his way up the levels. It seems the higher levels were for the more important personal.

"Did you hear?" an elite soldier says as Vincent quickly darts into a dark corner.

"What?" his partner asks.

"The boss has started to put the plan with that white mage into action."

"I thought he wanted to play with her first?"

"Guess he changed his mind for now," the first soldier says, "She was quite a looker she'd be hard to pass up. I mean the chance to play with her first."

"Does that mean she's up in the lab?"

"Yep, with the good doctor,"

"I hope he doesn't scar up her beautiful body. It would be a Greek tragedy to lose something so beautiful."

"Well you know the good doctor, he does love his knives,"

"She is a white mage. I guess the doctor can have his fun and she can heal herself back to her beautiful self."

"It works for everyone,"

The men disappear into distance. Chaos begins to bubble up inside him gaining energy from the rage Vincent was festering inside his body. Taking in a deep breath Vincent relaxes.

"Not now, not yet," Vincent tells himself internally.

Seeing the coast is clear he dashes to the next hiding spot his cape flowing behind him.

"I need to get to the lab," Vincent says quietly.

Taking in his surroundings from his hiding spot he sees a group of men in lab coats two floors above him.

"I think there is my best bet," Vincent states.

Slowly and guardedly Vincent makes his way up the four flights of stairs separating him and the level with the scientists. Quickly ducking into a corner his narrowly misses being seen by a pack of scientist leaving what he assumes was the lab.

"Did you see the way the Boss handle Valayris?" A scientist asks.

"You almost feel bad for her," his friend returns.

"Yet she is the ingredient our experiment was missing,"

"That's why I don't feel too bad about it,"

The scientist go off deep into the hellish maze of Deep Ground giving Vincent his clear shot to the entrance to the lab. Rushing to the lab entrance he is dismayed to find it had locked behind the exiting scientist and it required a code.

"Damnit!" Vincent explains examining the touch pad.

Giving into frustration Vincent digs his clawed hand into the box, frying the circuits. While the box sputters and sparks Vincent hears the door unlock.

"Oh well," Vincent says admiring the box before entering the lab.

Walking into the lab Vincent is greeted by a large blue crystal with many blue tubes running from the crystal to all sorts of strange machinery. The crystal seems to call to Vincent as if it pleas for his help. Looking closer at the crystal his eyes widen. Inside the crystal was Valayris her arms peacefully folded over her bare chest.

"Valayris!" Vincent cries reaching out and touching the crystal with his gloved hand, "What have they done to you?

Soon the anger inside his flares up and his vision begins to blur. Valayris turns into Lucrecia and back again. This causes the anger to flare up even more. He was not going to allow the woman he cared about and maybe even loved to suffer the fate as his beautiful Lucrecia, not on his watch. Vincent lets out a roar as his gauntlet digs into the crystal.

"Now, now, Vincent Valentine is that anyway to treat the great white mage," a voice says behind him.

The voice was all too familiar; one that should have been dead long ago but yet had apparently survived.

"Hojo," Vincent says turning around.

Vincent in spite of the Hojo he knew sees a younger version of Hojo.

"You're suppose to be dead," Vincent says pointing his gun at the young Hojo.

"You are right Vincent Valentine, and I am dead. Yet before I died I upload my thoughts, knowledge and personality into the computer and was placed into another human being to be reborn as Hojo once again."  
"Do you like this experiment? Reminds you of my lovely wife in those caverns." Hojo asks gesturing to the crystal.

"Let Valayris go Hojo, or I'll..." Vincent says clicking back the hammer.

"I'm afraid I can't Vincent," Hojo says, "She plays an integral part in Deep Ground's plan."

"They only want her dead," Vincent replies keeping the gun pointed at Hojo.

"That's what they want you to think. She is much more important to us then just a contract killing."

"What could you want with the cure to your atrocious disease?"

"Using her healing magic we can farm it from her body and with this great cure will come the ultimate disease," Hojo laughs, "A disease which will be created by her healing magic, with much manipulation of course. In her will also be the ultimate healing draft which is also being processed from our beloved white mage."

"You've turned her into another Jenova!" Vincent roars, "She's not your experiment, or your toy she's a human being. I will not let you hurt the woman I love the way you hurt my beautiful Lucrecia."

"You forget Vincent Valentine, she was my beautiful Lucrecia not yours. She was my wife."

"You never treated her like your wife,"

"You don't understand Vincent; with her being my wife I could treat her how ever I pleased and use her when ever I pleased."

"Shut up you sick bastard," Vincent says firing a warning shot in between his feet.

Hojo looks down at the bullet hole in the floor.

"Let her go Hojo or I'll aim higher," Vincent snarls.

"No!" Hojo says, "Besides maybe it would be better for you to leave her in the crystal. It seems you get more love from your woman if they're trapped in crystals."

Vincent snarls at Hojo.

"There's another point. You think a beautiful mage such as Valayris would ever love a monster like you?"

"I'm not a monster," Vincent growls his body glowing in a brilliant rage, "You are Hojo."

Chaos was not going to be denied any longer, Vincent fought it back long enough and with this degradation from Hojo the anger was too much for him to control.

"Please me? Look at yourself. You can't control Chaos inside your beautiful modify body."

"You were always a egomaniac Hojo, always promoting your own works." Vincent says as Chaos's voice begins to echo with Vincent's voice.

"I can't help it if my work is good," Hojo replies.

"Hojo!" Vincent roars Chaos's voice completely taking over Vincent's voice.

Chaos Vincent spring's into the air and tackles Hojo.

"Let her go you scum," Chaos Vincent roars in Hojo's face.

"You should just kill me Vincent Valentine, because I'll never tell you," Hojo cackles his free hand moving slowly toward something.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. You deserve the slowest death imaginable."

"Then you better do it now," Hojo cackles hitting a button.

"Omega released!" the computer's voice echoes throughout the lab.

"Omega?"

"Are you ready for the battle of your life Vincent Valentine?" Hojo asks using his other hand to stab Vincent with a nearby scalpel.

Vincent roars in pain and extracts the scalpel from his arm. Responding to Hojo's attack Vincent puts two bullets through Hojo's thick skull. Standing up Vincent examines the computer panel looking for some sort of sign how to get Valayris out of there. Yet his examination was cut short by a monster roar. Turning around Vincent looks up at the origin of the noise.


	14. Omega

"Time to play," Vincent say reloading Cerberus.

Staring up at the beast it vaguely resembles Chaos. Omega reminds Vincent of a demonic dog. Its paws were equipped with huge claws and its mouth was dually equipped with sharp dangerous teeth. Yet it had a humanistic quality in its face. As if once Omega use to be a human in the far past but the Omega parasite inside him had corrupted his human flesh and changed him into this monster permanently.

"Vincent Valentine," the beast says, "Prepare to die!"

"You first," Vincent says leaping into the air leading the beast away from the crystal.

Flying up into the air Vincent fires his gun at Omega. Omega dodges the bullet like it was nothing. Vincent extends his Chaos wings drawing the beast's attention upward.

"Afraid to fight me on the ground?" Omega bellows.

"I fear nothing,"

Omega takes a swat at Vincent. Masterfully dodging the swat Vincent returns with a full round of gunfire. Out of the six bullets fired one actually clips Omega on his shoulder.

"You think your puny gun can kill me,"

"It can sure try!" Vincent roars.

"Bang, Bang, Bang," Cerberus roars.

All three bullets hit Omega. Vincent's smiles a sadistic smile thinking he was on to something. Omega looks at Vincent and scoffs shaking off. Each bullet hits the ground one by one they had never penetrated Omega's hide.

"I told you, you can't hurt me Vincent Valentine," Omega laughs.

"Every one can be hurt, even you Omega," Vincent replies flying closer to the lab's ceiling.

"Just because you're fragile heart can be hurt Vincent Valentine does not mean I have a weakness."

"Everyone has a weakness Omega!" Vincent roars, "I just have to find yours."

Vincent swoops in missing several swipes Omega makes at him.

"By the way Omega!" Vincent says, "My heart is not a weakness."

Vincent fires three shots into the soft underbelly of Omega.

"It's a strength." Vincent says flying out from underneath the beast.

Blood drips from Omega underbelly. Groaning Omega falls to the floor as blood forms a small puddle underneath him. Vincent lands and admires the destruction he had caused. Turning his back to Omega Vincent makes his way to the control panel.

"I'm getting you out of there," Vincent tells Valayris noticing a silver substance being sucked through the pipes.

Vincent looks at the massive control panel.

"Where could it be?" Vincent asks.

Frustration keeps Chaos alive as the outside world blurs to Vincent. Vincent so fixated on the task of freeing Valayris he fails to notice something very important happening behind him. Vincent then hears a cry inside his world. The voice was of Valayris.

"Vincent, Behind You!" Valayris's voice cries.

Turning around quickly Vincent sees the massive claw come swooping down in his direction. Vincent jumps out of the way.

"Damn White Mage," Omega roars turning to the crystal.

Valayris still in her sleep status slumbering peacefully inside the crystal.

"I'll kill you after I finish with this Chaos scum," Omega tells Valayris.

"You'll have to kill me first," Vincent says firing a bullet into Omega's right eye.

"Damn you Vincent Valentine," Omega groans.

"My, my Omega your still bleeding," Vincent laughs noticing the blood on the floor underneath Omega.

"Its only a little bit of blood, you'll be bleeding gallons when I get to you," Omega states.

"That's only if you can catch me," Vincent says flying around the room dodging every swipe Omega takes at him.

"You're not that good. I am superior to that puny Chaos parasite inside you," Omega laughs as Vincent ducks behind a column in the lab.

"That remains to be seen," Vincent says remaining behind the column.

Omega rushes over to the column where Vincent is. Getting to the column Vincent is nowhere to be found. Looking around there is no sign of Vincent anywhere. A great jolt then smacks Omega on the top of his head.

"Ugh!" Omega groans trying to shake off the pain.

Looking up he sees Vincent, gun aimed, floating above him.

"Come down here and fight me," Omega commands.

Vincent flies down and lands on Omega's snout. Omega shakes his head trying to knock Vincent off his face. Bringing his paw he swipes at Vincent only to scratch his own nose.

Omega bellows in pain.

"I'll get you Vincent Valentine for this embarrassment," Omega roars.

Vincent scoffs when he's caught by a surprise attack of Omega's monstrous tail. Hitting the ground, the ground knocks out all the wind in Vincent's lungs. Vincent tries desperately to catch his breath. Omega was not going to allow this. Placing a paw down, Omega pins Vincent to the ground.

"Now Valentine, beg for your life," Omega says sticking his snout in Vincent's face.

Vincent in return glares at Omega as he tries to calculate a way out of his predicament. Vincent looks over and Cerberus still in his hand. The barrel chamber had opened on the abrupt impact to the ground. The reason for Vincent's glance at his gun is something silver had caught his eye. One of the white mage bullets remained in his gun. He'd forgotten that he had even placed that bullet in his gun. Had he even put that bullet in his gun? Not wanting to spend too much time questioning it Vincent snaps the gun back together.

"How about we end this?" Vincent states.

Omega presses his gross face closer to Vincent.

"Are you ready to die peacefully Valentine?" Omega asks.

"No,"

"Well then I will make it slowly and agonizing," Omega tells him.

Opening his jaws Omega is just about to snap at Vincent's defenseless body. Just before Omega can get his jaws around Vincent, Vincent fires the white mage into Omega's mouth. Silver light begins to shot out of every part of Omega has he writhes in horrendous pain. Vincent still pinned to the ground watches as the silver light engulfs Omega. Looking away to save his eyes Vincent looks back only when the light dies away and Omega was gone.

"Evil be gone," Vincent breathes looking at his gun before he gets to an upright position.


	15. The release of Valayris

Getting up Vincent makes his way to the crystal.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Vincent asks examining the crystal.

Seeing no damage done he sighs a sigh of relief.

"I'll have you out of there in no time," Vincent says.

He makes his way to the control panel with no interruptions. The computer vaguely reminds him of the computer Hojo had when he was a Turk working under Hojo and Shinra's rule. The control panel is at least two feet long jam-packed with buttons. Buttons with labels only Hojo would have understood. That was always Hojo's way of protecting his work, labeling it in his own unique way. Vincent then turns his eyes to Hojo's dead body on the floor.

"Apparently I shouldn't have killed you earlier," Vincent tells Hojo.

Vincent walks up and down the panel repeatedly hoping that one button would jump out and tell him, "Press Me, Press Me." Yet that never happens and he starts to feel anxious because of the amount of the silver substance being pumped out of Valayris's crystal. Turning toward the crystal he asks, "Do you know which button it is?"

He gets no response. Sighing his shuts his eyes for a brief moment and when he does he feels a gentle pull. He struggles to follow the pull instead of fight it. When the pull stops he opens his eyes to see he is standing at the far end of the panel where there are only four buttons.

Looking at the crystal he asks, "Here?"

Yet again he gets no response.

"I guess I'll just have faith in this," Vincent says looking at the four buttons.

The four buttons where oddly colored, there was a silver one, an orange one, a black one and a pink button.

"Well lets try... this one," Vincent says.

Pressing down the black button he hears a loud crack coming from behind him. Turning he sees the crystal split open as the front part lowers down. Rushing over to the crystal Vincent looks up as the smoke escapes from the inside of it. Through the thinning smoke Vincent can see Valayris's eyes open.

"Valayris!" Vincent calls.

Valayris doesn't say anything she just looks at Vincent with happy yet tired eyes.

The back half of the crystal lowers to where Valayris could easily step on to the ground. Vincent notices that their were snake like tubes latched on to her arms and legs. When the crystal stops moving the snake tubes release their venomous grip with a loud hiss. Being released from her prison Valayris takes a feeble step forward. Her legs give out and Vincent catches her and sets her down.

"Vincent," Valayris says weakly looking up at him.

Vincent unbuckles his cape and wraps it around her bare body.

"Did they hurt you?" Vincent asks her.

"The Boss did, beat me with his cane and the tubes where they attached themselves," Valayris tells him.

Valayris shows off her arm where she had "bite" marks from where the tube had been. Anger washes over Vincent, he was going to make the Boss pay.

"Did any one...touch you?" Vincent asks dreading the answer to it.

"No, I was going to be left for the Boss after they had finished milking my magic from me," Valayris says.

"How much magic did they get?" Vincent asks.

"Enough to drain me, yet the thing they don't understand is that mages never run out of magic. It always recharges. The only way magic can hurt a mage is if we use too much too fast then we die," Valayris explains.

"What?" Vincent asks.

"Don't worry Vincent I have no intention of doing that anytime soon," Valayris assures him.

"Thanks for saving me, again," Valayris sighs.

"I'm just glad you're safe now," Vincent says hugging Valayris.

Valayris blushes at the sudden intimate contact. She sighs a peaceful sigh breathing in Vincent's sweet smell, a smell she had almost forgotten.

"We have to get you out of here," Vincent says.

"Not without Tifa and Cloud," Valayris says sitting back enough to look at Vincent.

"Where are they?"

"Cloud is one floor up and Tifa is hidden in some private cells near the Boss's office." Valayris tells him.

"You wait here," Vincent tells her, "I'll come back with Cloud and Tifa."

"Vincent..."Valayris starts.

"Valayris you need to rest," Vincent tells her.

She looks at him with teary eyes, "Please Vincent..."

Valayris bunches the cape around her like a security blanket.

"Please...please," Valayris struggles.

"Please don't leave me alone," Valayris finally says, "I feel safe when you are around. I can feel their hatred and lust for me everywhere I turn. Please don't leave me alone with those feelings. Please...protect me."

Valayris turns her eyes away from him, embarrassed for her outburst.

"I'll protect you till the end of my days," Vincent says scooping her up in his arms.

"Thank you," Valayris sighs.

"Lets go get Tifa and Cloud,"

Valayris nods as they head out of the lab.


	16. Cloud and Tifa join the party

Vincent and Valayris head one floor. Looking around Vincent sees a guard walking their direction. Spinning around he ducks into a crevice. The guard nonchalantly walks by them. The two hold their breath for a time till his boots could no longer be heard. Vincent readjusts Valayris in his arms. Looking down at her he asks, "Where to now?"

Examining their surroundings she tries to recall where she had come from when they moved her from her cell.

"That way," Valayris says gesturing to the left of them.

The two make their way down a long dark hallway. Coming to a door separating them and the cells behind it.

"It's locked," Valayris says.

Vincent sets Valayris on the floor and fires one shot, breaking the lock.

"That's any easy fix,"

"I hope no one heard that," Valayris says looking around waiting for Deep Ground to ambush them.

"I guess we'll find out if the time comes," Vincent says picking Valayris back up in his arms.

Walking down the line of cells Cloud's spiky blonde hair catches Vincent's eyes. Setting Valayris down Vincent walks over to the cell.

"Cloud," Vincent says,

Snapping his head up Cloud looks at Vincent.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out,"

"Don't worry about me," Cloud says getting angry, "Valayris is the one you need to worry about. They took her off to a lab and that can't be good. Hey where's your cape?"

"It's on Valayris," Vincent says quickly gesturing to Valayris who slips a hand through the cape and waves.

"Oh Hello Val," Cloud sighs.

"Hi Cloud," Valayris replies.

"I know the routine," Vincent says examining the lock, "Save the one in the most danger first then who ever is closest."

Cloud shoots Vincent a dirty look as he thinks, "Smart ass."

"Val did they hurt you?" Cloud asks turning to Valayris.

"Not too bad," Valayris says looking at the bite marks on her ankles.

While she is doing that Cloud sees a flash of bare skin, knowing she was wearing clothes when she was taken he begins to wonder.

"Val where are your clothes?" Cloud asks.

"The Boss took them,"

Cloud notices Vincent's grip on the bars tighten, was Vincent angered by the treatment of Valayris too? Did he love her like she loved him? Cloud knew that Valayris had been gone a long time but had Vincent made the jump to move on?

"Vincent and I will get revenge for you Val," Cloud says, "I promise."

Valayris blushes pulling the cape tight around her, "Thanks guys."

"He didn't...touch you did he?" Cloud asks.

"Nothing except for when he beat me and dragged me out of here," Valayris answers laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You sounded just like Vincent there,"

"Uh...Oh," Cloud says.

Vincent and Cloud look at each other for just a moment. Vincent unlocks Cloud's cell door.

"When did you become so good at picking locks?"

"It's a gift," Vincent shrugs.

Cloud walks out of the cell and looks around.

"Val did you see my sword when the Boss took you?" Cloud asks.

Valayris rolls her eyes back in thought.

"Nope," Valayris tells him.

"That must mean it's that way," Cloud replies gesturing in the opposite direction.

"Well lets go get it," Valayris says, "We're going to need it to get Tifa out."

Vincent picks up Valayris in his arms.

"You can't walk?" Cloud asks looking at Valayris.

"Not well," Vincent answers.

"They stole a lot of my magic in the lab I' m pretty drained," Valayris says going limp in Vincent's arms for a few seconds.

"That's why they wanted you?" Cloud asks as they three make their way down the corridor.

"They found a way to manipulate her magic and make the ultimate disease," Vincent tells Cloud.

"How do you know so much?" Cloud asks, "I've been here for a while and I haven't heard anything like that."

"I had a discussion with the lead scientist up until I silenced him, forever." Vincent tells them.

"We definitely need to shut this place down," Cloud says seeing his sword leaning up against a vacant stool, "Specially if they have a way of manufacturing a disease from her magic."

Cloud grabs his sword, "I've missed you."

"Now that man and sword have reunited lets go get Tifa," Valayris says.

"Tifa," Cloud sighs, "I knew I couldn't protect you but I thought I could protect her."

"Cloud, stop it!" Valayris says, "You're going to protect her now!"

Cloud lets out one last sigh before straighten up, "Lets go!"

The three make their way up to the floor above them. Looking around they try to figure out which way to head next.

"Any ideas Val?" Cloud asks.

"No idea, I didn't get to see Tifa. I just heard him and Hojo talking where she was when I was in the crystal.

"Hojo?" Cloud asks feeling Valayris's forehead, "Are you sure your feeling ok Val? Hojo's been dead..."

"For three years," Vincent finishes, "He upload his personal data into a computer which Deep Ground placed into another human being and Hojo was reborn."

"So he's the scientist you silenced," Cloud says.

Vincent stops in mid-step, "Wait Valayris, you could hear everything in the crystal?"

Looking down at Valayris Vincent feels a bit uneasy what if she had heard all the stuff he said to Hojo about her. That means she would know he loved her and that is not the way he wants her to find out.

"Well...not really. I heard up till you go there. When you arrived the machine was running at full speed and all I could hear was the whizzing and whirling of the machine." Valayris explains, "Why do you asks? Is there something I should have heard?"

"Oh no, I was just curious," Vincent says.

"Ok," Valayris says.

A scream echoes off the walls bouncing toward the group.

"Tifa!" Cloud cries racing off.

"Cloud!" Valayris says, "That boy will never learn."

Vincent draws Cerberus, "Well we best go help him."

"You can put me down Vincent, I think I'm ok to walk," Valayris says.

"You sure?"

"Yes go ahead put me down,"

Vincent sets her down. Taking a few feeble steps Valayris's legs give out. Vincent goes to pick her up but Valayris stops him.

"I'll be fine go help Cloud, I'll be right here when you get back." Valayris assures him.

"I can't just leave you here," Vincent says looking in the direction Cloud ran off to then back at Valayris.

"Please, go help Cloud, help Cloud for the both of us," Valayris pleads with him.

"There be hell to pay if you're not here when I get back," Vincent tells her.

"I know. Now go," Valayris says.

Vincent races off in the direction of Cloud. Reaching Cloud Vincent can see he is under heavy attack. Firing off a few shots Cloud looks back to see Vincent.

"About time," Cloud says.

"You're the one who ran off," Vincent says firing off more rounds.

"True but I figured you guys would follow," Cloud tells him, "Where's Val?"

"At the end of the hallway," Vincent says.

"Alone?"

"That was her request,"

"When did you ever take orders from anyone?"

"It wasn't an order. It was a request, those I don't mind listening to now and again."

"You love her don't you Vincent?" Cloud asks using blade beam to take down a group of soldiers.

"This isn't the time to discuss this Cloud," Vincent says firing off a round.

"OK, I was just asking," Cloud says slicing down the last guard in front of Tifa's cell.

"Tifa, are you all right?" Cloud asks walking up to Tifa's cell.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you two," Tifa sighs.

Vincent makes his way to the cell and picks the lock with his gauntlet hand.

"When did you get so good at picking locks?" Tifa asks.

"You and Cloud need to spend less time together," Vincent says.

"Huh?" Tifa asks.

"He asked me that same question when we freed him," Vincent explains.

"Oh," Tifa blushes as she walks out of the cell.

Stopping in front of Cloud Tifa looks at him.

"Tifa, did anyone hurt you?" Cloud asks quietly.

Vincent mentally sighs, "About time he shows a little compassion toward Tifa."

"No, Cloud I'm fine thanks," Tifa smiles at him.

"Tifa," Cloud says taking her hand in his.

Tifa blushes she couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I wanted desperately to protect you," Cloud says.

"And you did Cloud, you did," Tifa assures him.

Vincent begins to feel a little anxious, they were taking to long.

"Cloud, Tifa I think..." Vincent starts when he is interrupted by a scream.

"Vincent!" Valayris screams down the hall.

"Valayris," the three of them say running down the hall.


	17. Just like the Good Ol' Days

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay in the chapters, I've been suffering from writers block. Curse you Writers block. But please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

The three reach the end of the hall to see Valayris struggling to break free from the Boss's grip.

"Vincent, Cloud, Tifa" Valayris cries, "Help me, please!"

"Let her go," Vincent roars.

The Boss did not have the right to treat her so shamelessly. "Valayris needs swift justice Vincent thinks, "Justice I will delivery for you Valayris."

The Boss jerks Valayris around seeing that look of justice spreading across the trio's face. Valayris groans, as sparks of pain shot up her arm.

"I don't think so," the Boss says, "I've lost too many men to this cause just to hand her back to the likes of you three."

The Boss grabs a hold of Vincent's cape.

"Mr. Valentine I think before the lovely white mage and I are off she should return your cape." The Boss smirks.

"No keep it," Vincent says.

"No, no, I really must insist. We're all ladies and gentlemen here. The polite thing to do would be returning something that does not belong to us," the Boss says beginning to pull the cape off Valayris's body, "She's no use to me in clothes anyway."

Valayris tries desperately to keep the cape on, jerking it in the opposite direction the Boss was pulling it. Tears streak down her cheeks; she knew if the cape left her body the events following would be unbearable.

"Help me," Valayris whimpers looking at group with pitiful forlorn eyes.

Valayris is weak and the group senses that. Vincent's heart aches seeing that expression of weakness on his dear Valayris's face. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Vincent inner voice yells.

"Take that cape off her and you're going to regret it," Cloud says pointing his sword at the Boss.

"I'm I?" the Boss asks.

The Boss caresses Valayris's face with his free hand.

"Please, stop," Valayris whimpers.

This was all wrong, Vincent was the one who should be holding her, caressing her face, loving her, not this slime. The sensation of his filthy hand on her face makes Valayris's skin crawl.

"What my dear? Keeping going? As you wish," the Boss says his hand traveling to her shoulders disappearing under the cape. Vincent watches his anger flaring up he had no right to lay his filthy disgusting hands on her. If Valayris hadn't been separating Vincent and the Boss Vincent would have killed him right now. Valayris whimpers at the sensation of the unwelcome hand. The Boss's fingers slide across the top of her shoulders and Valayris prays that's where they stay.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Tifa yells stepping forward.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her," the Boss says taking his hand out of the cape and pulling out a large dagger from inside the sleeve of his coat.

Vincent points Cerberus at the Boss, "How dare you touch her. You filthy animal."

"Animal, am I?" The Boss asks, "Why Mr. Valentine out of all of us you are the only animal here."

Vincent growls in response to the Boss's rude remark.

"Kill me and this entire establishment will be breathing down your necks. You might kill me but you won't be able to kill this establishment."

Vincent looks at Valayris, "I'm going to kill him now."

"I don't think so," the Boss says pulling Valayris in front of him, "You can't because you don't want to kill her."

"You underestimate white mages," Valayris smiles at the Boss.

Vincent begins to pull the trigger.

"Vincent what are you doing you'll kill her?" Tifa cries.

Valayris takes a deep breath her body tints a faint silver as Vincent pulls the trigger. The bullet speeds out of the gun sparkling in silver light. Tifa screams when the bullet reaches Valayris. Tifa and Cloud take in a deep breath waiting for Valayris's agonizing scream to echo the room. Yet, the bullet passes through Valayris like she was made of smoke. The bullet pierces the Boss engulfing him in silver light. The Boss screams while his body disappears. Valayris drops to the floor. Blowing on the tip of his gun Vincent utters the words, "Evil Be Gone."

Tifa and Cloud sigh as they look at each other with similar confused looks.

"You shot her," Cloud says, "Why didn't the bullet hurt her?"

"Valayris made it a white mage bullet for me. Those bullets will never kill an innocent." Vincent says walking over to Valayris.

"I've heard of those. Never knew they truly existed." Tifa says.

Tifa and Cloud make their way over to Vincent and Valayris.

"Valayris are you ok?" Cloud asks.

"I am now thanks to you guys," Valayris says pulling the cape tightly around her as silver tears slide down her cheeks.

Bending down in front of Valayris Vincent looks deep into her blue eyes. Vincent gently wipes away the tears from Valayris's face.

"I'm here Valayris everything's going to be ok now," Vincent whispers to her. Impulsively Vincent pulls Valayris toward him holding her close. Cloud and Tifa watch in awe Vincent had never shown this side of his personality before. Valayris notices a change in Vincent's embrace was different. Valayris couldn't place it but it she knew it was different.

"We should be going," Tifa says breaking the silence.

"We need to shut this place down," Cloud tells them.

"Ok," Vincent says helping Valayris up, "You're not leaving my side again."

"Yes Sir," Valayris breathes seeing sincerity in Vincent's red eyes.

The four of them reunited at last make their way to the lab.

Opening the lab door the four are greeted by hundreds of Deep Ground soldiers all their guns pointed at them.

Tifa and Valayris let out little nervous laughs. The guys look at each other and smile slightly.

"This is going to be fun," Cloud tells Vincent.

"We have you surrounded, hand over the white mage and you all can go free," a voice echoes from one of the soldiers.

"We can see we're surrounded," Cloud says gesturing with his sword.

"But the last thing we're going to do is give her back to you when we got her back ourselves," Vincent says clicking back Cerberus's hammer.

Cloud turns to look at Tifa, "Tifa, you in?"

Tifa smiles getting into her ready position, "Naturally."

"3 against 100s do you think that's fair?" Cloud asks.

"Not to them," Vincent replies.

"You mean 4," Valayris says, "Right Cloud?"

"No Valayris," Cloud says, "You need to stay safe."

"I won't watch my friends fight alone. Not anymore," Valayris says.

Vincent feels something drape over his shoulders. Looking down he sees his cape.

"Valayris put the cape back..." Vincent says turning around to see Valayris glowing. The glowing dies away to reveal Valayris standing there in a long white dress and her wings, usually translucent when they appear were now opaque.

"I can fight too," Valayris says holding her staff.

"Valayris, no," Tifa says, "You need to save your strength."

"I'm going to help the people I love," Valayris says as her wings outstretched, "Now lets shut down this place."

Valayris takes to the air as Cloud and Tifa charge into battle. Vincent begins firing into the crowd of Deep Ground soldiers signaling the beginning of the battle. The lab echoes with gunfire and the clanking of metal on metal. Cloud uses blade beam taking down a group of charging soldiers. As the men scatter and fall to the ground Cloud hears Tifa scream.

"Tifa!" Cloud cries looking around.

He finds Tifa hunching over griping her shoulder. The soldiers she was fighting begin to surround her, taking advantage of their wounded prey.

"Tifa," Cloud cries rushing to her.

Spinning and slicing Cloud takes down the soldier's harassing Tifa.

"Thanks Cloud," Tifa breathes.

"Val!" Cloud cries.

Valayris looks down after taking down another soldier with her staff.

"Tifa needs your healing touch," Cloud says.

Valayris lands in front of Tifa.

"Keep us covered Cloud, please," Valayris requests.

"No problem," Cloud says, "It will be ok Tifa. I'll protect you no matter what."

Tifa looks at Cloud with a questioning look.

"He loves you Tifa," Valayris whispers in her ear as she places a hand on her Tifa's wounded shoulder, "I can feel it."

Tifa lets in a little gasp, could this be really happening to her.

"Don't waste your magic on this," Tifa says exiting her blissfully thoughts of her and Cloud.

"If I didn't use it on people I care about then who do I use it on," Valayris smiles kissing her hand.

The warm silver light zings through Tifa's wound closing it up and returning it back to normal.

"Now fight," Valayris says before taking to the air again.

Tifa watches her take to the air before returning to battle.

"Valayris are you doing ok?" Vincent asks rising up a column of flames.

"I'm fine Vincent," Valayris says firing off some bolts of silver magic, "I feel pretty good."

"Don't overexert yourself," Vincent says.

"I promise I won't," Valayris smiles as Vincent forges head of her killing at he goes.

The battle rages on as the 4 heroes grow weary from all the fighting. The soldiers seem to be crawling out of the woodwork now. Striking down one, three took its place.

"Tifa," Cloud says covering her back, "There's too many,"

"We have to fight," Tifa encourages.

Cloud grip tightens on his sword, "Are you with me Tifa?"

"Till the end," Tifa smiles.

The two split from each other slicing and pounding their way through Deep Ground soldiers.

"Take down the mage. Shoot her in the wing," a soldier says as some soldiers turn their guns up toward her.

Vincent in response fires off round after round trying to keep them off Valayris.

"Why don't you guys play with me?" Vincent asks.

The group diverts their aim toward Vincent. The gunfire roars as Vincent and the soldiers exchange shot for shot. Dodging and weaving Vincent finally takes down his competition.

"Where are they all coming from?" Vincent asks himself looking around.

Checking on Valayris he sees her finish off a few soldiers all away across the room. Vincent notices her wings we're slowing down. Fatigue was setting in Vincent knew Valayris couldn't keep that form up to much longer. Vincent sees Valayris start to glow. Watching her, her wings disappear and she plummets toward the tile floor of the lab.

"Valayris! No!" Vincent says hoping he would get to her on time.

"Where do you think your going?" a soldier asks.

Having no time to spare Vincent kills the soldier instantly. The soldier's body drops to the floor giving Vincent the perfect view of Valayris feet above the floor. He wasn't going to make it. The hopelessness of the situation hits Vincent like a giant wave. Valayris watches the floor coming closer and closer. Bracing herself for the pain about to wash over. Closing her eyes she prepares for the worst. Stopping abruptly, she lands in what feel like arms. Opening her eyes she sees someone she didn't expect to see.

"Cid?" Valayris asks, "Cid!"

Cid smiles down at her, "Well hello little darlin'."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugs the pilot.

"I've missed you," Valayris tells him.

"Missed you too," Cid says before setting her down, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go fight. We can catch up afterwards."

Vincent couldn't believe what he had just seen; Cid seemingly out of nowhere saves Valayris.

"At least Valayris is safe," Vincent sighs feeling guilty for not being the one to save her.

"Cid?" Vincent asks as Cid comes up next to him.

"Hello Vincent, long time no see buddy," Cid says.

The two begin to fight side by side like they had done over one year ago.

"Cid," Vincent says firing off a few more rounds into some Deep Ground scum.

"Yea," Cid states running his spear through a charging soldier.

"Thank you for coming and for saving Valayris," Vincent says.

"Glad I could help," Cid says, "Hope I didn't steal your thunder."

Vincent laughs internally at the indirect way Cid was trying to make him feel ok about not being able to save Valayris this time.

"Thanks Cid," Vincent says.

"No problem kid," Cid laughs before charging off.

Backing up toward a wall Valayris bumps into something. Turning around Valayris sees a soldier looming over her.

"Gotcha," a soldier says.

Valayris backs away from the soldier when a red blur takes down the soldier growling and snarling the entire way. The soldier stops fighting and the red blur looks up at Valayris.

"Red?" Valayris asks, "Red!"

Valayris bends down hugs Red XIII.

"What about me?" another familiar voice says.

"Cait Sith," Valayris says picking up the robotic cat.

Looking into the cat's eyes Valayris says, "Thanks Reeve."

Valayris then hugs Cait Sith. Valayris feels Cait Sith's arms wrap around her neck.

Valayris then places Cait Sith back on Red's back.

"It's so good to see you two," Valayris says looking at them, "Please help the others."

The two nod then take off into the crowd of Deep Ground. Red using Sledge Fang takes out a group of soldiers that were giving Cloud a hard time.

"Red? Cait Sith?" Cloud asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you and Tifa when you guys never checked in," Cait Sith explains.

"Well its good to see reinforcements," Tifa smiles, "We need them right about now."

"Where are they all coming from?" Cait Sith asks as Red gets ready to pounce.

"Who knows?" Tifa shrugs.

"Has anyone seen Valayris?" Cloud asks not seeing her in the air above them.

"We assisted her a few minutes ago," Red says.

"So she's ok?" Cloud asks.

"Yep," Red says before taking off.

Vincent and Cid were slimming down the thick crowd of soldiers.

"Is anyone watching Val?" Cid asks Vincent.

Vincent stops, "Not that I am aware of."

"Maybe you should go oh great protector," Cid says.

"I can't just leave you in alone to fight theses guys," Vincent tells him.

"I'll be fine," Cid smirks, "Now go!"

Vincent nods looking to see if he can find where Valayris had ran off too. Vincent spots her tucking herself in a corner trying to keep from being seen. Her shimmering white dress was not helping her situation any. Rushing over to her Vincent sees someone land in front of Valayris carrying a huge weapon. Vincent never seeing the figure clearly draws his gun and says, "If you value your life get away from the white mage."

The figure turns around and says, "Geesh Vincent she's my friend too."

"Yuffie?" Vincent asks lowering his gun.

"Uh, yea!" Yuffie replies, "Who else would it be?"

"I didn't think it would be you," Vincent says feeling rather silly.

"It's ok Vincent," Yuffie says.

"Go help Cid please," Valayris request noticing Cid under heavy fire since Vincent left.

"You got it Val," Yuffie smiles before flipping off into the battle.

"Why aren't you out there?" Valayris asks, "Are you hurt?"

Valayris comes out of her corner getting ready to heal him.

"No I'm fine, I'm your protector remember," Vincent says, "I can't protect you when you're here and I'm there."

"True," Valayris agrees.

Ever since that embrace Vincent seems different to Valayris. Not bad different, just different like he had put the first few difficult pieces of an extremely challenging puzzle together and those piece had given him the courage and the motivation to move on.

The battle roars on when the rattle of a large loud gun echoes over all the fighting. Vincent and Valayris look to see a large figure enter the room.

"Barret?" Valayris asks.

"Val," Barret smiles at her, "Aye Vincent how you been?"

"Good to see you Barret," Vincent says.

"Where you been Barret?" Yuffie asks.

"Yeah your late," Cloud smiles as Barret.

"Haha Very funny Spikey!" Barret says, "Let's finish off these Deep Ground scum!"

Barret charges into battle his gun arm blazing. The battlefield roars for the last time as one by one the Deep Ground threat ends till finally the heroes are the only ones left standing. The stranglers of Deep Ground run off hiding in the numerous holes of this maze of a headquarters. Valayris rushes out to assist anyone who was in need of her care.

"Thanks Val," Barret says looking at his arm after she fixes up a scratch left by a bullet that had grazed him.

"Yuffie, are you all right?" Valayris asks, "Do you need healing?"

"Nope Val I'm good!" Yuffie smiles.

"Good, good," Valayris sighs, "Red? Cait Sith?"

"You couldn't heal me if I was hurt Valayris," Cait Sith says, "But I'm fine."

"Reeve's will be pleased to hear that," Valayris smiles, "Red?"

"I'm fine Valayris," Red bows.

Valayris looks over to see Cid his head bowed forward.

"Cid!" Valayris says rushing over to him.

"Cid?" Valayris cries looking at him.

"It's just a scratch," Cid says moving his hand away from his forehead, "Bullet grazed right by me."

Valayris looks to see blood streak down Cid's face from the bullet wound.

"Oh Cid," Valayris says quickly going to work to fix the wound.

Vincent walks over to Cloud and says, "Valayris and Cid have a pretty close relationship don't they?"

Cloud looks at Vincent, "Jealous?"

"No, not at all, why would I be?" Vincent says defensively.

"I don't know, why would you?" Cloud shrugs.

"Well I'm not," Vincent says.

"Don't worry Vincent," Tifa says shooting Cloud a dirty look, "Cid is like the Valayris's second father nothing more then that."

"Oh," Vincent says.

Valayris and Cid walk over to join the group.

"Feelin better Cid?" Yuffie asks.

"All better," Cid says , "Thanks Val."

"Always a pleasure Cid," Valayris smiles.

"So we've taking care of the hundreds of Deep Ground scum," Barret says, "What's next?"

"We need to shut this place down permanently," Cloud says.

"Well lets blow this joint," Barret suggests.

"We can't that might release Valayris's modified magic onto the world," Tifa says.

"Tifa's right," Vincent says, "We need to eliminate the virus they've created and take care of Valayris's magic then we can blow this place up."

"Well lets get to work," Yuffie cheers


	18. The Fall of Deep Ground

**A/N**: For all those who have questions on why and how Valayris knows the great people from AVALANCHE your questions will be answered in chapters to come but to start you off this chapter you'll learn how Cid comes to know Valayris. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vincent or any of the Final Fantasy Characters in this story. Valayris Valk is my own creation thought.

On Yuffie's cheery note they all turn to look at the large control panel staring back at them.

"So now what do we do?" Yuffie asks.

"We need to find out if they've manufactured any of the magic into a working virus and to find out where they're storing it," Vincent says.

"Do you think that will be in the computer's database? Tifa asks.

"There's one way to find out," Cid replies sauntering over to the computer.

Standing in front of the panel Cid cracks his knuckles. Furiously he begins typing on the keyboard as text scrolls across the screen.

"Ah ha, Cid laughs.

"Well?" Cloud asks.

"I know where they've stored the magic from Valayris," Cid says.

"Where?" Valayris asks perking up, "I want my magic back."

"It's through the doors just behind the crystal, all the way down the hall on the left hand side," Cid says squinting at the screen.

"Great! Thanks Cid," Valayris says turning to head toward the doors, "I'll be back soon."

Before Valayris could leave she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Not with out me," Vincent says.

"But the guys might need you," Valayris says.

"You might need him too," Cloud says.

"I'm your protector," Vincent tells her, "Remember?"

"I know," Valayris says.

"I think the seven of us can handle things till you get back," Tifa smiles.

"Ookay," Valayris says, "We'll be back then."

Valayris and Vincent turn and leave the room as Cloud and Tifa smile at each other.

"Any luck on finding out if they've created this atrocity?" Red asks Cid.

"Not yet, still looking," Cid sneers, "It's a big database."

Valayris and Vincent make there way to the room where they were storing her magic. Reaching the door Valayris reaches out and turns the handle. The handles clicks signaling another locked door.

"What is it with Deep Ground and locking important rooms," Valayris sighs.

"Stand back Valayris," Vincent instructs.

Valayris stands back as Vincent points Cerberus at the door's lock. Firing a shot the bullet breaks the lock and the door swings freely open. Opening the door Vincent lets Valayris in first.

"Why thank you," Valayris smiles before entering the room.

Entering the room it glows in silver light. Large Tubes filled, with the silver substance Vincent had seen being pumped out of Valayris when she was trapped in the crystal, fill the room.

"So this is what magic looks like," Vincent says bringing his face close to one of the tubes.

"Well kind of," Valayris says grabbing a tube off the shelf.

"What do you mean kind of?" Vincent asks turning to her.

"This is one of its many forms," Valayris says opening the tube.

"It has more then one form?" Vincent asks.

"Yep, its look different when it's in me, coming out of me, free from any host, so one and so forth," Valayris explains.

Valayris sticks her hand into the tube as Vincent watches the silver substance adheres to Valayris's skin. Pulling her arm out of the tube Valayris watches the magic absorb into her skin. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she lets out a ragged sigh.

"Does it hurt?" Vincent asks walking closer to her.

Opening her eyes she looks at Vincent, the blue in her eyes was gone; in its place was a brilliant silver. Vincent's jaw drops as slowly the blue in her eyes returns.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Valayris apologizes as Vincent's mouth closes.

"What just happened?" Vincent asks.

"The magic was making its way through my system," Valayris assures him, "It's normal don't worry and no it doesn't hurt it's just a very weird rush."

"Oh ok," Vincent replies.

Looking around at all the tubes filled with magic Valayris says, "I didn't realize they had taken so much."

"That is a lot, no wonder you were so drained," Vincent says.

"I can't absorb all of these now," Valayris says looking at all the tubes, "Do you think you'd be willing to help me carry the rest back?"

"Yes of course, we can't leave your magic here," Vincent tells her.

"Thank you," Valayris says glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "Well time to get to work."

Valayris absorbs tube after tube of magic till only a few remain.

"I think that's it for me," Valayris says looking at her hand glowing in silver light, "We'll take the rest back."

Valayris hand stops glowing as she begins to gather all the remaining tubes. Vincent watches as she climbs to the top shelf of one of the storage units.

"The last one, always has to be in the far back," Valayris says as she climbs up another shelf.

"Valayris, I'll get it," Vincent says walking over to her.

"No, no I got it," Valayris says extending her hand.

Her fingers brush against the container pushing it further back. Making random grunting noises Valayris stands on her tiptoes on the edge of one of the shelves.

"Almost...got it," Valayris breathes.

Just as she was about to grab it her toes slip off the edge of the shelf. Vincent sees her begin to fall. Successfully Vincent catches her in his arms. Valayris looks at Vincent as he holds her close to him.

"You really are always here to catch me when I fall," Valayris breathes not breaking eye contact with him.

"I made a promise didn't I," Vincent says.

The closeness of the moment swirls around them. Right now there was only the two of them, there was no disease, no AVALANCHE members waiting from them to return, no virus in the computer, nothing, just...them.

"Thank you for always being there," Valayris says placing a hand on his cheek. Valayris watches as Vincent closes his eyes. The sensation of Valayris's hand on his cheek was warm and gentle. Valayris's heart beats faster as Vincent's brings his face closer to hers. Vincent wrapped up in the moment wants to kiss her and this time he was not going to be interrupted by a weak body. Closing her eyes Valayris's hand guides Vincent lips closer to hers. When their lips were about to meet the door opens. Vincent and Valayris's eyes snap open and look at each other. Valayris looks away as her hand curls up and rest against her chest.

"Is everything ok?" Barret asks.

"Yeah, she just slipped on the shelf," Vincent says setting Valayris down on the ground.

"Cid's discovered something that you guys need to hear," Barret says.

"Umm...Oh, Ok," Valayris says trying to compose, "Barret can you carry some of these tubes please."

"Of coarse Val," Barret says taking some tubes from Valayris as Vincent grabs the one tube that Valayris was trying to get earlier.

"Lets go," Valayris says as she walks out.

"Did I interrupt something?" Barret asks Vincent before they walk out.

"No, you didn't," Vincent sighs walking out of the room.

Valayris, Vincent and Barret rejoin the group.

"Good to see you guys," Yuffie says, "We thought you guys might have run into trouble."

"Nope the only trouble was my clumsiness," Valayris states setting the tubes she was carrying on the ground.

"Your magic?" Red asks looking at the tubes.

"Yep the stuff my body couldn't absorb right now," Valayris says as Vincent and Barret pile the tube they were carrying next to the tubes Valayris had set down.

Yuffie bends down and examines the tubes.

"Wow it's so pretty," Yuffie says rolling the tube around watching it sparkle and shine.

"So Cid what kind of information do you have for us?" Valayris asks.

"Ah yes, I have found out that they have the data to make the virus a reality but they have yet to manufacture it. If someone gets a hold of the virus inside the computer they could manufacture the virus but as of now the computer has the virus and no one else." Cid says walking away from the computer panel.

"Well that's good to hear, less healing for me," Valayris states.

"Well we have to destroy the virus and keep this computer shut down permanently," Cloud says.

"How do we shut this computer down and destroy the virus?" Yuffie asks.

"Beats me," Barret says scratching his hand.

"We're trying to destroy a virus right?" Valayris asks getting an idea.

"Yea," Tifa says.

"Well how do we destroy a virus in a human body?" Valayris asks.

"Medicines," Tifa answers, "Val what are you getting at?"

"The virus needs to be healed," Valayris explains.

"Well then Val work some of that white magic," Cait Sith says.

"That's the thing, this virus is just a bunch of data in the computer, it's still a computer virus, they haven't made it a real. I can't heal computer viruses," Valayris explains walking over to Cid.

"But I know someone who can," Valayris say batting her eyelashes at Cid.

Cid looks around and then back at Valayris, "Me?"

"Come one Cid," Valayris says, "Your the best computer man I know. Surely you can handle healing one computer virus."

"I can try," Cid says, "Since you've suckered me into with those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"Just think Cid, you are going to be saving people from a dreadful virus before the virus can be released onto the innocent masses," Valayris smiles.

"You can stop convincin' me Val," Cid tells her placing a hand on her cheek, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Cid," Valayris smiles as Cid returns the smile.

The rest of the group watches as Cid begins to work his magic. Cid's rapid tapping on keys echoes off the empty lab walls. Data flies across the screen while Cid focuses all his attention on the screen.

Hours pass as the group grows restless.

"Come one Cid," Cloud says, "You've gotta be close by now."

"Be patient kid," Cid says, "I'm gettin' there. I'm gettin' there."

Cid's typing speed increases as Barret lets out a huge yawn. Cid snaps his head around glaring at Barret

"Sorry Cid," Barret apologizes waving his hands innocently.

Turning his head back Cid continues typing away. Vincent from his position on the floor examines the scene. Yuffie fascinated with the tubes of silver substance sits in front of them rolling them back and forth idly. Barret leans against the opposite wall his muscular arms crossed lazily across his chest his chin resting on his chest as his eyes slowly close. Red lay at Cid's feet as Cait Sith reclines on Red's back. Tifa leans against Cloud's chest as protectively Cloud wraps an arm around her slender shoulders. Valayris resting against the lowered crystal watches everyone just as Vincent was doing. Their eyes meet looking at each other from across the room. Valayris blushes and turns her eyes away remembering the event they had right before Barret walked in. Vincent sees Valayris blush.

"Wonder if she's thinking about earlier?" Vincent thinks to himself, "Why do we always get interrupted?"

Vincent notices Valayris looking at Tifa and Cloud. Sighing Valayris couldn't help but wish that was her and Vincent instead of Cloud and Tifa. She was happy from them definitely but she would like a firm chest to rest her head upon too. She had come so close to kissing Vincent again, why did things always have to interrupt them?

"I guess it will happen when it's meant to happen, if it's suppose to happen," Valayris thinks looking back over to see Vincent stand up. Vincent walks over to her and is about to sit down next to her when Cid's cries cut through the silent atmosphere.

"I did it, I did it," Cid cries dancing around narrowly missing Red's tail.

Red getting up moves away from Cid to prevent any injuries to himself. Vincent offers Valayris his hand. Looking at him Valayris smiles and takes it. Vincent pulls Valayris up as she says, "See Cid, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you," Valayris whispers to Vincent as they walk over to Cid.

In response Vincent lays a hand on her lower back allowing her to go in front of him.

"All we need to do now is blow this place," Cid says.

"Sounds good to me," Barret grunts.

"Barret, Cid, Vincent, and I will set the explosives," Cloud says.

"What about us?" Tifa asks placing a hand on her hip.

"You guys get out of here and will be out there to meet you in a few," Cloud says placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder, "I'll come back I promise."

The frustration in Tifa's eyes fade as her face softens.

"Fine, you win," Tifa sighs.

"Red, Cait Sith," Vincent says, "Take good care of Tifa, Yuffie and Valayris."

"Of course," Cait Sith says.

"We can take care of ourselves," Tifa says.

"Yeah," Yuffie agrees.

Valayris just stands there in silence; there was no use in getting involved in this.

"I know," Vincent says, "But it never hurts to have someone watching your back."  
"It's true," Red says.

"Fine then I'm watching your back Red," Yuffie says.

"I wouldn't have it another way Yuffie," Red says turning to walk off.

Valayris starts to follow but turns back around and run over to the guys.

"Val you need to go with them," Barret says gesturing the group who was now waiting for her.

"Not with out leaving you guys with some protection," Valayris says.

Valayris's lips shimmer as she stands on her tiptoes kissing Barret cheek. Barret shivers at the sensation of magic flying through his system. Next she stands in front of Cid.

"Does that mean I get a kiss too?" Cid asks.

Valayris laughs, "Yes Cid, you get a kiss too."

Cid leans down making it easier to access his cheek. Cid smiles as the magic courses through his body. Cloud looks at Valayris who leans in close to him.

"Tifa won't get mad will she?" Valayris asks in a whisper.

"I don't think so," Cloud says whispering back.

Valayris kisses Cloud on the cheek.

"Is she mad?" Valayris asks.

Cloud turns his eyes up to see Tifa and the others patiently waiting.

"I think we're ok," Cloud says.

"That's good," Valayris smiles before moving on to Vincent.

It was only a coincidence that Vincent was the last person in the line. Yet Valayris notices that the closer she got to him the faster her heartbeat was. Standing in front of him she sighs. Vincent looks around and then at her and says, "My turn?"

"Yes it is," Valayris smiles.

Vincent leans down as Valayris stands on her tiptoes and gently kisses him on the cheek. Valayris blushes turning her eyes to her feet once her feet make complete contact with the floor.

"Now, trust in my silver light and no harm will come to you," Valayris tells them.

"Yes Ma'am," they reply.

Valayris smiles at them, "We'll see you outside."

Valayris then takes off joining the rest of the group. The guys watch the group leave. Once they were out of sight Cloud turns to the rest of the guys.

"Barret and I will plant an explosive on the west side of the headquarters. Vincent and Cid, you two head east. Set them for 30 minutes just in case we get lost in this maze." Cloud says.

"You got it!" Cid replies.

The guys go their separate directions.

"Cid," Vincent says feeling the white magic comes to rest just underneath his skin, "Has she ever done this to you before?"

"Yea actually, it was the first time I met her," Cid says remembering, "It's a little weird your first time out I know."

"How did you meet her anyway?" Vincent asks.

"Well the little wife and I stopped by to see Cloud, Tifa and the kids on are way back from jettin' around in High Sierra. I guess by that time Valayris was living with Cloud and Tifa. Helping Tifa out at the bar and working with Cloud, helping him deliver items she made that place her home."

"How did she come to live with Cloud and Tifa?" Vincent asks.

"Don't really know, you'll have to ask Cloud about that," Cid tells him, "Well right before we were going to leave it starts pouring down rain. Sherra said we should have waited out the storm. I told her I could handle it. We start to argue as we're walking out and we're about to reach the ship when I hear someone call, "Mr. Highwind! Mr. Highwind!" Turning around I see Valayris drenched chasing after us. I'll never forget how her blue eyes shone in the rain. I told her to call me Cid and she said she wanted to give us something for the flight home. That's when she kisses us on the forehead and told us to believe in the white magic she had given us. I hadn't known until that point she was a white mage but I'll tell you what this stuff helped get me home and helped me keep my wife safe. Every since that time she's been like a daughter to me. That's why I'm glad Cloud sent her off to you when all this started because she would have been killed long ago if she had stayed with us."

"Oh," Vincent says reaching where they need to put the explosives, "I hope I did a good enough job for you guys."

"She's alive and safe and that's all that matters," Cid says setting the explosive, "Now lets get out of here."

The rest of the group sits out in front of High Sierra waiting for the guys to return.

"So Val, was Vincent a complete downer while you were with him?" Yuffie asks dancing around.

"No, he had his moments but I could tell he's been through a lot so he had a right to be down every once in a while but he's wasn't like that all the time," Valayris says.

"Did you do anything to Vincent while you were away?" Tifa asks.

The question causes Valayris to blush.

"What do you mean Tifa?" Valayris asks looking away.

"Like work your white magic on him or something," Tifa explains, "He seems lighter and not so brooding and silent."

"Not that I can think of. I did have to heal him when Deep Ground tried to poison him but that's about it," Valayris explains.

"He's gentle toward you that I did notice," Red says.

Valayris blushes again, "Isn't he always like that?"

"No," everyone answers at the same time.

Yuffie was about to open her mouth to make what Valayris was sure was a smart alec remark when Tifa interrupts by calling out a name.

"Cloud!" Tifa cries rushing off to greet him.

Valayris stands up to see the guys walking toward them. Valayris's eyes come to rest on Vincent who was walking with Cid. Seeing him her heart begins to flutter.

"Why is my heart acting this way?" Valayris asks laying a hand on her fluttering heart.

Valayris then turns her eyes to see Tifa hugging Cloud as he returns her embrace.

"See I told you I'd be back," Cloud says, "You didn't miss me did ya?"

Tifa playful punches him on the shoulder as she walks side by side with him.

"Thanks for the magic Val," Barret says.

"My pleasure Barret," Valayris smiles.

"Thank ya little darlin'," Cid smiles giving her a quick hug.

"Anything thing for my friends," Valayris says.

When Vincent reaches Valayris it feels like all eyes turn to see what they would do next.

"Thank you," Vincent says placing a hand on her shoulder.

Valayris brushes her cheek against his hand. Vincent even through his glove could feel the soft skin of her cheek against his hand. Soft and gentle just the way Valayris was."You're welcome," Valayris smiles

"Now lets get up in the air and heal this city," Cid says as the High Sierra opens up to allow the group inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Vincent whispers to her.

"I don't have a choice," Valayris replies.

Nervousness spreads across her face. Vincent in response takes her hand in his, "Remember I'm always here."

Vincent gives Valayris's hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you," Valayris says before she steps onto the ship breaking away from Vincent's gentle grip.

Vincent follows quickly behind her as High Sierra closes its doors and takes off into the air.


End file.
